Diário da nossa paixão
by Val-sensei
Summary: Vegeta escreveu um diário tentando fazer Bulma se lembrar de sua vida juntos, de seus filhos e seus netos. Vegeta mudou muito com os anos e agora sabe muito bem assumir seu orgulho e seu amor. Será que Vegita vai conseguir fazer Bulma se lembrar?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Amanhecer de mais um dia.

O despertador toca ao longe e ficando cada vez mais alto em minha mente. Levantei minha mão levando-a até aquele troco barulhento desligando-o e olhando as horas já são oito horas da manhã já não me levanto mais tão cedo como antigamente.

Levantei-me daquela cama que já não era mais de casal e o quarto já não era mais tão grande como o meu naquela enorme casa. Fui ao banheiro lavar meu rosto agora com algumas marcas do tempo, pois estou com setenta e cinco anos, mas em vista dos terráqueos me pareço mais jovem por ser um sayajin. Os terráqueos da minha idade aparentam mais as linhas do tempo em sua face e corpo, pois não precisavam lutar não era uma raça guerreira e sim pacífica. Sai do banheiro me troquei e fui para aquele enorme jardim naquela clínica que também era muito grande treinar para não perder meu ritmo por que a terra já vivia em paz a mais de dez anos depois que Kakaroto derrotou os setes dragões maus e foi embora com aquele dragão esquisito chamado Shenlong salvando a terra pela ultima vez. Estou em golpes com um inimigo invisível, mas minhas lembranças estão mais vivas que nunca. Parece que foi ontem que eu e ela viemos para essa clinica.  
Tudo começou com ela se esquecendo onde tinha colocado um pequeno vidro de perfume depois ela foi esquecendo onde estavam suas ferramentas, ela esquecia pequenas coisas, começamos a nos preocupar com ela então meus filhos chamaram o medico da família que sempre nos auxiliavam a há anos o médico a consultou, fez exames e disse que ela tinha uma doença que poderia levar o esquecimento total de todos nós mesmo com os remédios o médico disse que ela tinha Mal de Alzaime. Realmente aconteceu depois de muito tempo em uma manhã em nossa casa eu acordei ao seu lado repousei meus lábios nos seus ternamente acordando-a, adorava ver aquele sorriso junto com aqueles olhos azuis logo de manhã eram as primeiras coisas que eu via e adorava, porem nessa manhã foi o pior dia da minha vida, ela me olhou como se nunca havia me visto antes e de repente começou a gritar perguntando me quem eu era, o que estava fazendo ali com ela, onde ela estava, que casa era aquela que eu era um tarado etc. Bra e Trunks correram para o nosso quarto para ver o que havia acontecido e ela também não os reconheceu realmente esqueceu totalmente de nós sua família.  
Ver ela ali gritando e estranhando a todos nós me doeu fundo no peito parecia que eu a tinha perdido para sempre foi pior que morrer na luta contra o Majin Buu o apesar de ser ressuscitado pelas esferas do dragão de Namekusei . Lagrimas saíram de meus olhos, nunca pensei que eu um príncipe dos sayajins fosse amar alguém daquele jeito que eu a amava.  
Trunks ligou para o medico da família e a única solução foi trazê-la para essa clínica de repouso para pessoas idosas algumas pessoas eram deixadas aqui pela doença outras pelo o abandono de seus familiares, porem é a melhor Clinica e a mais cara da capital do Oeste foi escolhida a dedo pelo Trunks.  
Ela foi trazida para cá e eu vim no mesmo dia, meus filhos não queria que eu viesse, mas eu queria ficar o mais próximo possível dela tanto que escolhi o quarto mais próximo do dela.  
Já tem um ano que estamos aqui nessa clinica os dias passam de pressa nesse planeta que me acolheu tão subitamente.  
Terminei meu treinamento matinal fui até o meu quarto tomei meu banho e coloquei uma camisa azul gola Apolo com uma calça jeans, um sapato e um perfume tudo importado e dado de presente por ela, tinha um ótimo gosto para roupas, sempre me tratou como o rei desse planeta eu sendo o príncipe dos sayajin e ela sempre me tratou a altura.  
Peguei aquele diário já surrado e sujo de suor e fui caminhando para seu quarto tinha esperança de que um dia ela se lembraria de mim nem que fosse por cinco minutos por que me doía muito estar perto dela sem poder beijá-la, abraçá-la, e ter novamente aquelas noites quentes de amor como nos velhos tempos o que seria difícil de acontecer, mas pelo menos dar um abraço nela de novo para mim já estava de bom tamanho.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Quando tudo começou.

Cheguei ao seu quarto ia bater na porta quando a enfermeira sai do mesmo.  
- Bom dia senhor Vegeta? Veio ler para ela de novo? (Enfermeira)  
- Bom dia. (respondi e apenas dei um sorriso de canto).  
- Senhora Bulma esse e o senhor Vegeta ele veio lhe ver e ler uma historia para senhora. Ele pode entrar? (Enfermeira)  
- Claro que sim estou precisando de uma distração. (Bulma)  
- Pode entrar senhor Vegeta. (Bulma)  
Eu ia entrando no quarto quando a enfermeira me disse bem baixinho:  
- O senhor não desiste mesmo não é. Ela tem sorte de ter o senhor como esposo. (Enfermeira.)  
Eu apenas sorri de canto e entrei no quarto com meus braços cruzados e aquele diário em minhas mãos.  
- O nome do senhor e Vegeta não é? Obrigado por vir nunca recebo visitas. Ainda mais de um senhor tão bonito assim.  
- Sim, eu trousse essa flor para você e gostaria de ler pra você senhora Bulma.  
- Obrigado pela gentileza, mas pode me chamar só de Bulma.  
Ela se levantou e levou a rosa até um vaso que havia em seu quarto colocando junto com a rosa que trouxe para ela ontem, mas ela não se lembrava de ontem, nem dos dias anteriores, nem nos meses anteriores, mas eu estava ali fazendo lhe companhia e lendo para ela aquela história.  
Ela continua a mesma Bulma só marcada pelo tempo e seus cabelos não são mais azuis e sim grisalhos, mas seu olhar era o mesmo azul como céu e meigo como havia conhecido estava sempre bem vestida, maquiada e cheirosa como sempre esteve naqueles anos todos, ela é muito vaidosa até hoje.  
- Vamos senhor Vegeta leia para mim. Adoro historia de romance. (Bulma)  
Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela sua voz macia de sempre.  
- Sim é uma historia muito bonita. Eu vou ler.

Então eu comecei a ler.

- Tudo começou em um pequeno planeta chamado Namekusei, ela estava lá foi junto com dois terráqueos em uma nave espacial atrás das esferas do dragão. Ela era aventureira e corajosa ir para aquele planeta em uma nave espacial, acompanhada de um nanico e uma criança e ficara sozinha cuidando de uma das esferas do dragão. Ela realmente era corajosa.  
- Eu a vi duas vezes naquele planeta ela era muito bonita tinha cabelos azuis e olhos azuis, mas não dei muita atenção aquela terráquea nas duas vezes que a vi foi de relance e por pouco tempo, pois estava interessado em ter a vida eterna, vencer Freeza e conquistar o universo eu era malvado e orgulhoso eu assumo isso hoje com muita facilidade.  
- Eu morri na batalha com Freeza e fui ressuscitado pelas esferas do dragão da terra e mandado para o planeta terra junto com os Namekuzeijins e aquela terráquea mais o pirralho filho do Kakaroto graças às esferas do dragão de Namekusei.  
- Eu comecei a olhar melhor para ela, era uma garota terráquea muito bonita, tinha um belo corpo e me irritava bastante com seu jeito, comecei a sentir algo por ela que naquela época não sabia bem o que era.  
- Aquela moça de olhos e cabelos azuis convidou os namekuseijins para morarem na casa dela e a mim também me chamou até de bonitão aquilo me espantou nunca pensei que ela me achasse bonito muito menos que me convidaria para ir para sua casa. Eu aceitei sem dizer uma palavra não tinha onde ficar mesmo nesse planeta.  
- Chegou ao local onde estávamos uma grande nave com um senhor de cabelos curtos e azuis um pouco mais claro que o dela, ouvi a mesma chamando-o de pai. Entramos na nave e fomos para sua casa os nameks e eu.  
- Chegamos à casa que era daquela moça e sua família onde na fachada da casa estava escrito Corporação Cápsula, pousado a nave descemos e fomos levados para dentro da casa por empregados robôs, a mesma era enorme cheia de quartos, jardins, suítes, salas e laboratórios. Ela pessoalmente nos apresentou sua casa que parecia mais um palácio notava se de longe que era rica.  
- Ela então pediu aos empregados tanto os robôs quanto os empregados terráqueos mesmo a acompanharem os nameks até seus respectivos quartos menos eu que fiquei naquele imenso laboratório de braços cruzados e de cara amarrada evitando olhar pra ela eu estava odiando aquilo tudo principalmente ficar ali com ela me dava uma sensação estranha e diferente quando ela disse:  
- Vegeta me acompanhe, por favor, eu tenho um lugar próprio para você. (Bulma)  
Eu fiz cara de poucos amigos a ela e rosnei em tom baixo, mas a acompanhei saindo do laboratório e passando pela sala subindo as escadas chegamos a uma porta ela abriu e disse:  
- Vegeta esse é o seu quarto. Por ser o príncipe do sayajin eu reservei esse para você. (Bulma).  
-Era um quarto enorme com uma cama de casal enorme, um guarda-roupa com criados mudos e abajures em cima tudo bem delicado e decorado e ao mesmo tempo envelhecido num tom pastel meio amarelado, a cerâmica importada ao chão brilhava. Eu fui ao banheiro, pois era uma suíte com uma banheira enorme de hidromassagem e pia muito bem trabalhada era realmente digno de um príncipe como eu. Nem no palácio em que eu morava no Planeta Vegeta eu tinha um quarto assim.  
- Eu olhava cada detalhe daquele lugar nem em meus sonhos eu havia visto uma suíte assim enorme e cheia de detalhes eu fui até uma imensa porta de vidro coberta por uma cortina de seda branca semitransparente e abri a cortina e a porta e olhei dava pra ver todo o jardim e o quintal lá de cima. Eu estava maravilhado como ela soube que eu ia gostar. Aquela suíte realmente era para um príncipe como eu. Ela então disse:  
- Vegeta espero que goste do seu quarto. Caso você precise de alguma coisa o meu quarto e do lado direito ao seu. (Bulma)  
- Aquelas palavras paralisaram meu corpo, seu quarto era ao lado do meu. Subiu-me um ódio enorme eu queria matá-la por ter dito aquilo, ao mesmo tempo uma sensação estranha paralisou-me totalmente. Ela voltou e disse:  
- Vegeta, amanhã eu gostaria que você fosse comprar umas roupas comigo para você é claro. Você só tem essa armadura não é. Vemo-nos amanhã depois do almoço. (Bulma)  
- Ela saiu do quarto dando uma piscadinha para mim. Eu fechei meus punhos de raiva e lancei uma bola fraca de energia em direção à porta, mas não sei por que não consegui destruir nada. Ela era uma mulher vulgar, insolente e tediosa eu às vezes queria matá-la, mas algo não deixava algo dentro de mim que ainda não tinha percebido.  
- Eu deitei ali naquela enorme cama e dormi até o outro dia estava muito cansado das lutas e tudo mais.  
- No dia seguinte eu estava naquele quarto treinando com meus golpes e socos em um inimigo invisível quando ouvi bater na porta. Senti um cheiro incrível sabia que era ela pelo meu olfato aguçado ela tinha um cheiro doce e sereno. Fui até a porta abrindo-a mesma realmente era ela estava com uns tecidos em mãos eu perguntei:  
- O que você quer terráquea? (Vegeta)  
- Eu trouxe esse terno de roupas para você Vegeta eram do Yamcha para você vestir e irmos ao shopping comprar umas roupas para você. (Bulma)  
- Eu não quero esmolas, muito menos vou vestir as roupas daquele verme fracote que você quer ressuscitar com as esferas do dragão dentro de 159 dias para chamar de namorado. Grsssgrsss. (Eu disse a ela ríspido e grosso com os braços cruzados e cara de mal)  
-Ela me olhou com o olhar que dava pra ver faísca de tanta raiva e disse:  
- SEU GROSSO NEM PARECE SER O PRINCEPE DOS SAYAJINS. SEUS PAIS NÃO TE DERAM EDUCAÇÃO. FAÇA O QUE QUISER, MAS AQUI NESSE PLANETA QUANDO SE QUER UMA COISA TEM QUE TER DINHEIRO E ISSO VOCÊ NÃO TEM. SE MUDAR DE IDEIA SABE ONDE ME ACHAR, GROSSO. (Bulma)  
Ela jogou as roupas na minha cara e saiu bufando e pisando alto em direção as escadas. Eu acumulei uma bola de ki em minha mão me preparando para lançá-la, mas eu não entendia por que ela me irritava tanto e eu não conseguia atingi-la com meu poder e rosnando de raiva fiquei olhando-a até ela sumir da minha visão. Queria vê-la irritada de novo aquela reação dela de alguma forma mexeu comigo. Ficou mais linda com raiva. Eu fechei a porta com força estava me odiando por não conseguir matar aquela terráquea algo me impedia.  
Entrei no banho bem relaxante vesti aquela roupa quando ouvi um dos empregados avisando que o almoço estava pronto eu desci as escadas com minha cara de poucos amigos e de braços cruzados para me juntar aquela família a mesa estavam ela, o velho pai dela e a loira burra da mãe, os nameks não comiam só tomavam água por isso não estavam junto a mesa era sé aquela família e eu. Ela pra me provocar me disse:  
- Vejo que mudou de idéia Vegeta. (Bulma)  
Eu fechei meus punhos e rosnei com muita raiva como ela ousa a falar comigo daquele jeito não respondi e almocei totalmente em silêncio.  
Ela terminou seu almoço e disse toda feliz:  
- Vou trocar de roupa e nos vamos ao shopping vai ser divertido quem sabe você não melhora seu humor. (Bulma)  
- Não te disse que ia garota insolente. Grrrrssss. (Vegeta.)  
Ela subiu as escadas demorou quase uma hora para voltar ia descendo as escadas quando senti seu cheiro de longe com meu olfato aguçado eu olhei para ela descendo as escadas e a vi com um vestido bem colado mostrando suas curvas, maquiada e em um salto lhe colocando mais alta nunca havia visto ela arrumada daquele jeito me senti totalmente estranho esqueci totalmente a minha raiva quando sua voz entrou em meus ouvidos:  
- Vamos Vegeta, você vai ser tratado como príncipe, mas precisa ser mais educado e bem humorado.  
Eu rosnei e a olhei de canto seguindo até o carro dela. Eu fui com cara amarrada e braços cruzados até o shopping. Chegando lá fui a varias lojas de roupas masculinas acompanhado por ela eu experimentei varias peças de roupas tanto intimas como as demais e parecia que ela sabia de cada uma que eu havia gostado ela pegou todas as que eu gostei sem ao menos perguntar se eu havia gostado o mesmo aconteceu nas lojas de calçados e perfumes masculinos. Era tudo da melhor marca e tecido. Porém eu continue do mesmo modo que fui mal humorado de cara de poucos amigos.  
Ela pagou tudo e disse:  
- Vegeta vamos a umas lojas de roupas femininas eu também mereço não é.  
- Grrrrr. Garota insolente.  
Eu a segui carregando de pacotes eu um príncipe dos sayajins carregando pacotes. Fomos a varias lojas imensas de roupas femininas em cada uma ela pegava um monte de roupas entrava no vestiário e vestia e vinha até na minha frente e dizia:  
- Vegeta o que você acha dessa roupa não é linda?  
Eu apenas a olhava de canto de olho e rosnava para ela era uma garota irritante, metida insolente, vulgar e desprezível eu queria estrangulá-la, mas algo dentro de mim não permitia. Foram horas e horas assim até que ela escutou meu estômago roncando. Ela virou pra mim e disse dando um sorriso maroto:  
- Vejo que está com fome Vegeta. Você tem o mesmo apetite do Goku só não e de muita conversa. (Bulma)  
- Não me compare com aquele verme de terceira classe. Garota mesquinha. (Eu disse a ela )(Vegeta)  
- Vamos vou te pagar um lanche. (Bulma)

Ela pagou as roupas que escolheu e caminhamos até uma vasta área de alimentação onde ela fez o pedido num tal de cardápio. Fiquem em silêncio a maior parte das horas e com muita raiva daquela garota.  
Fomos para casa já estava de noite e quando chegamos a casa dela ela me disse:  
- Vegeta leva minhas coisas pro meu quarto e deixa lá pra mim, por favor.  
Eu olhei pra ela e disse:  
- Eu não sou seu empregado, pra que você paga esses vermes e tem esses robôs inúteis. (Vegeta)  
- CUSTA VOCÊ FAZER ESSE FAVOR CARAMBA. VOCE É UM INGRATO VEGITA ISSO SIM.  
Ela estava irada e vê-la daquele jeito era minha diversão ficava linda, mas meu orgulho não deixava aceitar aqueles sentimentos em mim ainda. Eu virei de costas pra ela adentrei a casa e subi as escadas com todas as sacolas em minhas mãos e dei um leve sorriso afinal era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pelo gesto dela me dar as roupas.  
Cheguei ao quarto dela e abri a porta veio um cheiro muito bom doce e sereno o mesmo cheiro dela eu adentrei e coloquei as sacolas em cima da cama e observei seu quarto. Era bem parecido com o meu, mas as cortinas eram cor de rosa com pequenas flores brancas semitransparentes e voaçavam com o vento com a porta de vidro aberta que dava para a sacada e tinha uma cômoda com maquiagens e cremes em cima, também tinham jóias que ela adorava.  
Eu saído quarto dela e fui para o meu quarto joguei aquelas sacola todas ao chão, tomei um belo banho e cai na cama em um sono profundo nem com as minhas lutas eu havia cansado tanto.

Toc, toc, toc, alguém baita a porta interrompendo a minha leitura ela disse com a voz um pouco tremula pela idade.

- Pode entrar. Pena que o senhor foi interrompido senhor Vegeta e uma historia linda. O senhor vai continuar?  
A enfermeira adentrou o quarto dizendo:  
- É hora do seu passeio matinal senhora Bulma. (enfermeira)  
- Eu queria continuar ouvindo o senhor Vegeta ler. (Bulma)  
- Ele pode ir com a senhora até o jardim não é senhor Vegeta? (enfermeira)  
- Claro que sim e eu também quero continuar lendo pra você Bulma. Vamos então. (Vegeta)

Eu a ajudei a levantar da cama onde ela estava escorada em vários travesseiros e caminhamos calmamente pelo corredor, pois seus passos já não eram mais tão abeis como antigamente.


	3. Nosso Primeiro beijo

Capitulo 3: Nosso Primeiro beijo.

Caminhamos calmamente pelo imenso corredor até chegar ao jardim e durante esse percurso varias enfermeiras e faziam comentários teve uma que disse:  
- Senhor Vegeta o senhor está cada dia mais bonito nem parece à idade que tem. (enfermeira)  
Bulma a olhou com uma cara fechada aparentemente enciumada parecia que eu ainda estava em seu coração e todos os dias aquela mesma enfermeira fazia o mesmo comentário só para vê-la com aquela cara.  
Depois veio outra enfermeira e disse:  
- Nossa que casal mais bonito e como combinam.  
Bulma ficou envergonhada e um pouco rubra com aquele comentário parecia que ela sabia quem eu era mesmo não se lembrando mais de mim.  
Eu apenas olhei e dei um leve sorriso de canto. Levei-a até um banco que eu adorava e todos os dias nos sentávamos naquele mesmo lugar para eu ler aquele diário tentando trazer suas lembranças de volta. Eu a ajudei a sentar e sentei logo em seguida então ela disse:  
- Continue senhor Vegeta estava tão lindo quero continuar ouvindo. (Bulma)  
- Certo. (Eu disse abrindo o diário) Vamos ver onde parei. Há sim encontrei.

Na manha seguinte eu acordei e coloquei minha armadura para treinar e fui atrás daquele velho que ela chamava de pai e exigi com o meu jeito rosnado, grosso e nervoso disse a ele que queria a nave com a gravidade de 500G.  
Ele me disse:  
- Eu vou arrumar e rapidinho, mas pode ser muito arriscado usar essa gravidade.  
- Não lhe interessa velho faça. (Vegeta) Eu disse a ele agarrando pelo colarinho.  
- Esta bem, mas enquanto faço os ajustes me faz um favor eu quero que você acorde a Bulma pra mim eu preciso dela para me ajudar num projeto eu preciso começar o mais rápido possível. (Senhor Brifes com medo de Vegeta)  
-Não sou homem de fazer favores. Grrrrrrs. Seu velho. (Vegeta)

Ele me olhou e saiu em direção ao jardim onde estava a nave cápsula.  
Não sei por que eu gostei daquela idéia então subi as escadas novamente e bati a porta a chamando:  
- Garota terráquea acorde. (Vegeta batendo a porta)  
Eu a chamei varias e varias vezes batendo a porta, mas ela não abril me senti preocupado nunca havia me sentido assim antes. Estava me sentindo um verme com aquilo eu me preocupando com uma terráquea insolente.  
Decide tentar abrir a porta coloquei minha mão na maçaneta e girei empurrada a porta abrindo-a levemente o quarto estava escuro eu senti seu cheiro doce e sereno andei até a sua cama onde ela repousava, senti sua respiração lenta e macia nesse momento meu coração acelerou eu queria sair dali o mais rápido possível eu estava me sentindo um fraco com tudo aquilo que estava dentro de mim eu não entendia bem, porém tomei coragem repousei minha mão na sua e disse:  
- Ei terráquea acorde. Aquele velho quer sua ajuda. (Vegeta)  
Ela abril levemente os olhos olhando pra mim e se espreguiçando sentou a cama e me disse:  
- Bom dia Vegeta. Nossa é admirável você me acordando. Como entrou no meu quarto. (bulma)  
- Pela porta, queria que eu entrasse como? Voando pela sacada imbecil. (Vegeta)  
- VOCÊ E UM GROSSO E MUITO MAL EDUCADO SABIA. O QUE VOCE QUER AQUI NO MEU QUARTO? (Bulma)  
- Aquele velho pediu pra te acordar vai precisar de sua ajuda o mais rápido possível. (Vegeta)  
- Já vou descer. (Bulma)  
Ela se levantou da cama na minha frente estava com uma roupa fina que contornava suas curvas e curta mostrando suas pernas e um decote. Eu a olhei da cabeça aos pés seu corpo me chamou a atenção. Eu a desejei no fundo do peito eu a desejei. Sentindo-me o verme dos vermes eu rosnei num tom que ela não ouviu e para me provocar mais ainda ela disse:  
- O que você ta olhando Vegeta nunca me viu não. Se já deu o recado pode ir. (Bulma)  
Para deixar ela com raiva eu disse:  
- Uma taboa de passar igual a você nunca vi não. Eu disse saindo do quarto sem sua resposta, mas era provável que ela estava com muita raiva.  
Eu desci as escadas e o velho me viu e me avisou que a cápsula de gravidade estava pronta. Então eu fui treinar, mas me sentindo estranho e com a imagem daquela terráquea em minha mente sem entender muito que eu sentia e me sentindo um fraco por sentir tudo aquilo.  
Os dias passaram rapidamente eu a via raramente e quando a via ela sempre estava correndo. Ouvi alguns comentários que era um projeto de suma importância para empresa que eles estavam realizando. Eu continuei treinando na cápsula de gravidade com a mesma aumentada 150 G.  
Faltavam apenas quatro dias para ela junto com aqueles nameks usarem as esferas do dragão. Era um domingo por volta das nove horas da manhã eu treinava na cápsula de gravidade quando lancei um poder que acabou atingindo o painel de controle fazendo a cápsula voltar à gravidade normal. Eu sai da nave e procurei por toda casa o pai dela para concertar e não o encontrei então procurei por ela. Eu a vi da sacada estirada em uma cadeira abeirando a piscina vestida com um biquíni minúsculo. Aquela visão me atiçou um desenho súbito de abraçá-la de senti-la. Aquele desejo me fazia sentir um ódio imenso daquela mulher e ao mesmo tempo querer estar perto dela era tudo muito confuso. Eu voei até onde ela estava e disse:  
- Conserte aquela joça. (Vegeta)  
- Pede ao meu pai. Eu estou descansando e tomando sol não está vendo. (Bulma)  
- Se eu estivesse encontrado aquele velho eu não estaria aqui pedindo a uma taboa como você. Conserte agora aquela joça isso é uma ordem. (Vegita)  
- Primeiro eu não sou taboa. Meu corpo é lindo. Segundo eu não vou consertar passei quase quatro meses correndo e mexendo com maquinas ajudando meu pai agora eu quero distância de maquinas pelo menos hoje. (Bulma)  
- Você não vai consertar. Então eu vou fazer você consertar. (Vegeta)  
- Como? Matando-me. Duvido. (Bulma)

Eu a olhei acumulei uma bola de ki na minha mão de tanto ódio eu queria realmente matá-la, mas algo dentro de mim me fez abandonar a idéia em vez disso eu a peguei nos meus braços subitamente e voei. Ela esperneava e me esmurrava pedindo para eu solta-la. Eu a soltei ela começou a cair e a gritar pedindo que não a deixasse cair eu voei até ela e a peguei caindo na água junto com ela. Ela segurava em mim firme e forte. Eu a coloquei no chão da piscina morrendo de rir maldosamente é claro. Meu braço permaneceu em volta da cintura dela. Ela olhou em meus olhos e disse alisando meu tórax nu, pois estava treinando sem camisa apenas com uma bermuda:  
- Não adianta nada que você faça vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Fique sem treinar hoje. (Bulma)  
Eu olhei nos seus olhos cor do céu e novamente me subiu um desejo imenso de beijá-la como nunca havia sentindo por nenhuma das mulheres que eu me aventurei em minhas viagens para outros planetas. Eu puxei para mais perto do meu corpo querendo sentir aquela pele macia e seu cheiro era mais forte por ela estar tão perto eu a beijei me sentindo um verme por não resistir aquele desejo e ela correspondeu com ternura e sedução sua boca tinha gosto de hortelã, seus lábios eram macios e úmidos ficamos ali nos beijando uns segundos deslizando nossas mãos em nossos corpos. Eu parei e me afastei sentindo-a tremula em meus braços. Eu a olhei com um olhar malicioso e dei um leve sorriso de canto lhe mostrando a parte de cima do seu biquíni em uma das minhas mãos. Sai voando deixando a na piscina só com a parte de baixo do biquíni e dizendo aos berros.  
- VEGITA SEU PERVERTIDO VOLTA AQUI. EU VOU TE MATAR. SEU IMBECIL, MALDITO DE UMA FIGA. (Bulma)  
- Vou te devolver essa coisa minúscula depois que você resolver a consertar aquele troço e não adianta esconder eu vi tudo. (Vegeta)  
Eu gargalhava de vê-la nervosa daquele jeito era muito divertido. Eu pousei em baixa de uma árvore próximo alguns metros da piscina e me sentei aguardando-a sua decisão. Esperei pacientemente por 20 minutos até que ela disse:  
- Está bem você venceu Vegeta eu concerto a cápsula gravitacional, mas para isso eu preciso me vestir.  
Eu voei novamente até ela e devolvi aquele minúsculo pedaço de pano a ela e me virei para ela se vestir.  
Ela vestiu a parte de cima do biquíni e eu a peguei no colo e levei a cápsula de gravidade foi quando ela entrou e disse:  
- Vegeta você fez um grande estrago. Vou demorar uma hora para arrumar e mais uns dez minutos para buscar minha caixa de ferramentas. (Bulma).  
- É essa aqui. (Eu disse a ela mostrando uma caixa cheia de chave de fendas, alicates, etc.  
Ela olhou e disse:  
- Pelo visto você já havia planejado tudo. (Bulma respirou fundo)  
Eu dei um leve sorriso de lado e de braços cruzados encostado à porta da cápsula fiquei olhando-a consertar aquela maquina com aquela minúscula roupa eu senti meu coração pulsar descompassado, meu rosto quente e o desejo súbito de sentir aqueles lábios nos meus. Pensando como era linda e tinha um corpo impecável fiquei ali a olhando sem ela perceber por quase uma hora e me sentindo um maior dos fracos e vermes daquele planeta. Eu o príncipe do sayajin desejando uma terráquea irritante, metida, vulgar e linda. Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela sua voz dizendo em tom de provocação:  
- Pronto, já arrumei agora pode treinar o quanto quiser você nunca vai superar o Goku mesmo ele é o mais forte do universo. (Bulma sorrindo)  
- Grsssss. Escuta aqui garota eu sou um príncipe dos sayajins eu tenho sangue nobre. Não sou um traste e verme de terceira classe não. Eu vou superar sim o Kakaroto e vou te provar.  
Ela saiu da cápsula morrendo de rir pela minha raiva ela realmente consegui me provocar. Eu queria matá-la. Não tinha nada que dizer que ia provar a uma terráquea inútil que eu era mais forte que Kakaroto.  
Depois desse dia só fui vê-la no dia que ela e os nameks chamaram o Shein – Long de namek. Logo fiquei sabendo que Kakaroto não tinha morrido com a explosão de namekusey então peguei a nave e fui atrás dele.  
A enfermeira interrompeu minha leitura dizendo:  
- Visitas. (Enfermeira)  
Ela disse:  
- Visitas pra mim. Quem é. Nunca recebo visitas. (Bulma)  
- Não Senhora Bulma e para o senhor Vegeta. (Enfermeira)  
Ela me olhou com o olhar doce e um pouco desapontado.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: As visitas.

Eles foram se aproximando quando duas pequenas bolas flutuantes vieram e me abraçando dizendo juntos:  
- Vovô você ta cada dia mais forte e mais bonito. Quer ver nossos poderes?  
Quando ia responder Bra se aproximou de mim, e me deu um abraço forte. Eu sorri de leve e disse a Bulma:  
- Bulma esses são meus filhos Bra e Trunks e essa é minha neta Lia e esse mais tímido aqui é o Luan. (Vegita)  
Lia tinha os mesmos olhos de Bulma mais tinha os cabelos loiros da mãe,já Luan tinha os olhos de Marron e cabelo igualzinho ao pai.  
- Muito prazer em conhecê-los. Senhor Vegeta sua filha me lembra alguém, mas eu não sei quem. (Bulma)  
Eles apenas sorriram para ela e logo a enfermeira disse:  
Vamos senhora Bulma e hora do seu remédio e o seu almoço será em seu quarto.  
- Senhor Vegeta mais tarde o senhor vai ler mais pra mim? (Bulma)  
- Claro que sim. Assim que der estarei em seu quarto continuando a história. (Vegeta)  
Ela sorriu um sorriso meigo e doce e eu a correspondi foi quando Trunks disse:  
- Papai o senhor ainda está lendo esse diário pra mamãe? Já tem um ano e ela nunca se lembrou de ninguém.  
- Eu não vou desistir Trunks foi uma coisa que aprendi com Kakaroto,ser persistir e nunca me dar por vencido. (Vegeta)  
Trunks me deu um grande sorriso me olhando com orgulho de mim e ele disse:  
- Pai você mudou mesmo não é?  
Eu cruzei os meus braços e sorri levemente e respondendo sua pergunta com outra;  
- A Marron e a Pan, não vieram por quê? (Vegeta)  
- A Maroon ficou na corporação no lugar do Trunks pra ele vir. (Bra)  
- Pan foi visitar os pais e a avó. Gohan ligou e disse que Chichi anda estranha dizendo que o Goku vai visitá-la todas as noites no quarto que sua nora lhe arrumou, mas nenhum de nos sentimos o ki de Goku desde quando ele foi embora com Shein – Long. Eles não sabem o que fazer com ela. Videl quer cuidar da sogra em casa e Gohan quer interná-la. (Trunks).  
- Chichi não está louca Trunks. Kakaroto a amava e ainda há ama mesmos estando em algum lugar do universo e bem possível sim que ele venha ver sua esposa com seu teletransporte sem que percebessem o ki dele. (Vegeta)  
- É verdade papai Goku é bem esperto mesmo. (Trunks)  
- Papai!Volta pra casa todos nos sentimos sua a mamãe e agora o senhor. (Bra).  
- Não vou deixar sua mãe sozinha aqui nessa clinica, não vou abandoná-la Bra. Mas agora que ela não se lembrar de ninguém.E sem eu poder estar com ela à maior parte do meu tempo. Quero fazer tudo que ela fez por mim e só fui perceber o quanto Trunks e ela era importante pra mim quando morri na luta com magin boo. Você nem sonhava em nascer, foi o segundo fruto do nosso amor e a melhor coisa que aconteceu depois de amo e por isso quero ficar aqui do lado dela. Ela precisa de mim.  
Eu disse isso com meus braços cruzados em um tom ríspido com cara fechada.  
- Pai você realmente mudou muito com os anos. Eu te amo. (Bra dando um abraço em seu pai).  
- Eu também te amo pai. (Trunks)  
-Temos que ir, não quer almoçar com a gente pai? (Bra)  
- Não, eu vou almoçar no quarto fazendo companhia a Bulma. Hoje ela vai se lembrar eu tenho certeza. (Vegeta)  
- Papai tomara que sim. Bom vamos meninos temos que ir. Vocês têm aula. (Bra)  
- Há tia, eu e o Luan queríamos mostrar pro vovô nossos novos poderes. (Lia)  
- Amanhã você vem com sua mãe e mostra seus novos poderes pro vovô agora temos que ir ainda tenho que ajudar vocês arrumarem para irem para escola. Despede do seu avo e vamos. (Trukns aos filhos)  
Após todos se despedirem de mim eu me levantei e fui caminhando novamente ao seu quarto quando me encontrei com umas das enfermeiras e disse:  
- Enfermeira o almoço da Bulma já foi servido? (eu disse a ela com um tom de voz ríspido.)  
- Não senhor Vegeta, iremos servir agora em seu quarto a outra enfermeira já levou o almoço lá. (Enfermeira)  
- Ótimo sirva para mim no quarto dela. Estarei esperando.  
Eu disse no meu tom de voz ríspido e um pouco grosso.  
- Tudo bem senhor Vegeta. (Enfermeira.)


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: A volta

Caminhei para o quarto dela novamente pelo corredor e chegando lá eu bati a porta e ela disse:

- Pode entrar. (Bulma)  
Eu entrei ela me deu um sorriso e disse:  
- Que bom senhor Vegeta veio me fazer companhia novamente?  
Eu há corresponde apenas sorrindo levemente de lado e então fomos servidos com o almoço. Nós sempre almoçávamos juntos e eu lia e lia aquele diário para ela tentando trazê-la de volta.  
Terminamos o almoço e ela me disse:  
- Nossa Vegeta o senhor tem um apetite e tanto. (Bulma)  
Eu a olhei nos olhos e mais uma vez sorri levemente de lado pegando aquele diário e abrindo novamente:  
- Que bom o senhor vai continuar lendo pra mim?  
Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça que sim e pus-me a ler.

Eu viajei por quase todo o universo atrás daquele verme do Kakaroto tive a nítida impressão de ter sentido o ki dele e de ser atacado por ele mais não vi ninguém apenas um buraco na atmosfera de um planeta. Por mais que procurasse Kakaroto era aquele beijo e aquela maldita garota terráquea que por varias vezes aparecia em minha mente. Eu entrei na nave para procurar mais Kakaroto mais vi que a nave estava com pouco combustível só daria para mais uma viagem e o único lugar que me veio à mente foi aquela casa com o nome de corporação cápsula era onde ela estava e era o melhor lugar para esperar aquele verme de terceira classe, pois eles eram amigos de muito tempo.

Eu voltei a terra e posei no quintal de sua casa ela veio correndo em minha direção com um novo corte de cabelo me fazendo um monte de perguntas e ainda por cima disse eu precisava de um banho. Eu rosnava com uma cara de poucos amigos e de braços cruzados a segui pensando quem era ela pra me dar ordens. Ela me levou até um banheiro e trouxe uma das roupas que ela mesma havia comprado pra mim uma camisa branca regata com uma blusa marfim de manga curta com botões e uma calça social e um par de sapatos muito bem engraxados.  
Eu sai do banho vestindo aquelas roupas e observei ao meu redor estavam aquele verme do namorado dela só olhava com ódio pra mim, hum porquinho e ela. Eu não entendi bem por que aquele verme do namorado dela tava olhando pra mim com tanto ódio. Eu disse:  
- O que você está olhando verme nunca me viu não ou está querendo morrer?  
Ele olhou com mais raiva ainda mais quando teve coragem de vir me atacar sentimos um ki era o ki de Freeza e de seu pai que estavam aterrissando na terra. Eu pensei comigo mesmo: "Kakaroto realmente é um fraco ele deixou Freeza viver, esse sentimentalismo desses terráqueos o deixou fraco."  
Fomos até onde eles iriam aterrissar e vimos um rapaz de uns 17 anos que chegou um pouco antes de derrotar os homens de Freeza e destruir o mesmo e seu pai com muita facilidade com a forma de super saiyajin.  
Os demais perguntaram se ele era um super saiyajin, de onde ele veio com derrotou Freeza e seu pai tão facilmente?  
Antes que aquele rapaz respondesse aos demais. Eu disse:  
- Ele não é um saiyajin. Nós os saiyajins possuímos cabelos pretos e olhos pretos. Ele não tem além do mais os únicos saiyjins que existem é Kakaroto esse pirralho mestiço e eu. (Vegeta)  
O rapaz então respondeu aos demais sem muita atenção as minhas palavras que ele tinha vindo do futuro, e que Goku o nome do Kakaroto na terra ia chegar em um lugar, etc. Eu estava morrendo de ódio dele e me perguntando como ele poderia ser um saiyajin e ainda por cima ser mais forte do que eu.  
Logo ela notou que havia um emblema da sua empresa na jaqueta em que aquele rapaz vestia e perguntou a ele se era funcionário de sua empresa, mas o mesmo disse que não podia dizer nada sobre ele pois poderia modificar o futuro de onde o rapaz havia vindo.  
Logo Kakaroto chegou e o rapaz foi falar com ele demoraram algumas horas e o rapaz foi embora e Kakaroto veio junto com aquele nameko dizendo que em 3 anos iríamos ser atacados por uns andróides muito poderosos e que tínhamos que treinar. Depois de tudo fomos todos embora cada um pra sua casa.  
Passaram se alguns dias eu às vezes a via com aquele verme fracote, que ela chamava de namorado subia me uma coisa estranha eu morria de ódio de vê-los juntos.  
Foi em ma terça feira era em torno de uma nove horas da noite quando eu ia saindo da capsula gravitacional eu a vi saindo toda arrumada sentia se seu perfume de longe ela estava linda senti que meu coração ia saltar pela boca eu não entendia por que e me odiava por isso então decidi ir a casa de Kakaroto eu o encontrei pelo seu ki. Já eram nove e meia da noite quando bati a porta da casa daquele, terceira classe. Veio o pirralho e abriu e disse:  
- Papai é o senhor Vegeta! (Gohan).  
- Peça-o para entrar Gohan. (Goku)  
Eu adentrei a casa e vi Kakaroto sentado em um sofá ao lado de sua terráquea assistindo TV.  
- O que quer Vegeta? Não vou lutar com você agora já está tarde. (Goku)  
- Não vim para lutas, muito menos para visita formal. Quero falar com você as sós. (Vegeta)  
Ele estranhou um pouco mais concordou e disse.  
- Vamos lá fora Vegeta. (Goku)  
- Goku não demore muito viu e cuidado. ( Chichi)  
- Pode deixar Chichi. (Goku)  
Saímos para fora da casa e eu disse:  
- Kakaroto por que casou-se com essa terráquea inútil? (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta eu me casei com a Chichi por uma promessa, mais na época eu já sentia alguma coisas dentro de mim que não entendia, porem conforme Chichi foi me explicando como era os sentimentos que eu entende e aprendi a amá-la. (Goku)  
- Que sentimentos são esses Kakaroto? (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta eu me sinto vontade de estar perto dela, de preteje-la, os meus pensamentos sempre estão em na minha família. Eu a desejo tenho vontade de beijá-la, abraçá-la e muito mais. (Goku)  
- Por que você ta me perguntando isso Vegeta? Você esta amando alguém? (Goku)  
- CALA BOCA VERME, EU NÃO SOU UM FRACO PRA SENTIR ESSES SENTIMENTOS HUMANOS POR UMA TERRAQUEA COMO VOCÊ. (Vegeta)  
Eu sai voando rapidamente de lá se não eu ia mudar de idéia e ia brigar com Kakaroto por ter me provocado daquele jeito.

- Senhor Vegeta! (Bulma)  
Fui interrompido pela sua voz doce e envelhecida.  
- Sim. (Eu respondi levantando meus olhos a ela)  
- Tenho uma duvida. (Bulma)  
- Diga me... (Vegeta)  
- Essa historia é sua? (Bulma)  
Nesse momento eu paralisei por completo, ficando pálido e só consegui acenar com a cabeça com o gesto de sim.  
Ela disse  
- Senhor Vegeta até agora a senhor não disse que é e qual e o nome da bela moça por quem o senhor mostra tanta paixão. Estou curiosa pra saber. O senhor pode me dizer. (disse Bulma com um leve sorriso)  
Fiquei sem palavras para lhe responder e imóvel por alguns minutos,ela havia chegado na pergunta mais importante. E me doía saber que ela não havia se lembrado de nada. Se eu disse que é ela, o que ela faria? Nem quero imaginar. Eu tinha que inventar alguma coisa, ela precisava se lembrar sozinha eu não podia dizer nada, então eu disse o que me veio à mente:  
_É uma surpresa, só no final da historia você vai saber. (Vegeta)  
Ela sorriu novamente e disse:  
- Eu gosto de surpresas... (Bulma)  
Eu continue a ler,torcendo para ela se lembrar de algo,nem que fosse por apenas um minuto queria a ter de volta.Só pra mais uma vez poder sentir seu beijo,e ter a certeza que ela me amava apesar de quando ela me cutucava dizendo que adora me ver vermelho de vergonha quando dizia que me amava perto de nossos filhos,depois de dizer abria um sorriso maroto que tinha o poder de me levar ate o céu.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:Quando você cuidou de mim.

Era uma manha de sábado eu estava treinando na capsula gravitacional a gravidade estava a 400 G eu lancei um poder para aqueles robôs que o velho pai dela havia fabricado pra mim rebater meu poder e lançar de volta, mais como a gravidade estava muito alta a energia voltou pra mim e eu com muito custo eu lancei outra bola de energia impedindo de chegá-la a mim quando a nave não agüentou e explodiu junto comigo. Ela que estava dentro de sua casa com o estrondo veio correndo o mais rápido que pode e me chamou em meio dos escombros tentando me tirar dali eu consegui sair com muito custo e com muitos ferimentos se eu fosso um humano comum eu teria morrido com aquela explosão. Ela me segurou e colocou uma de suas mãos em meu tórax nu com uma cara de preocupada e disse:  
- Vegeta, você está bem? (Bulma)  
A única coisa que disse a ela antes de desmaiar foi:  
- O que você está fazendo terráquea, não toque em mim. (Vegeta)  
Eu acordei na manha seguinte em uma cama coberto de faixas e com um balão de oxigênio em meu rosto para me ajudar a respirar e quando olhei pro lado ela estava lá sentada em uma cadeira e debruçada em uma mesa dormindo eu me surpreendi com ela ali ao meu lado provavelmente passou a noite ali ao meu lado, era a única que se importou tanto comigo naquele planeta onde eu vivia muito solitário.  
Eu ia me levantando quando eu fiz um pequeno barulho e a acordei ela viu que eu ia me levantar e disse:  
- Vegeta você ainda não está bem. Volte para cama. (Bulma)  
- Eu estou ótimo. Você não manda em mim insolente. Grrrsss.(Vegeta)  
Eu sai rosnando e fui treinar novamente na capsula gravitacional pois já estava pronta novamente graças a inteligência dela e o pai dela.  
Ela ligou o monitor da nave e disse:  
- Vegeta deixa de ser cabeça dura e venha descansar você quase morreu. (ela me disse em um tom de voz preocupado e irritado ao mesmo tempo.)  
- Me deixe em paz. Sua voz é irritante e já disse que nenhuma terráquea manda em mim principalmente você que e uma taboa. ( Eu disse a ela para vela irritada) (Vegeta)  
Ela ficou furiosa e disse:  
- FAÇA COMO QUISER SEU GROSSO. (Bulma desligando o monitor)  
Eu não sei por que eu adorava vê-la irritada comigo isso me dava um grande prazer e alegria.

Continua... 


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: A Traição

Eu já estava chegando em casa quando ela vinha as berros e cheia de ódio brigando com o verme namorado dela eu só ouvi ela dizendo que ele a traiu, que seus amigos já havia falado que ele era um galinha mais que ela não imaginava que ele fosse mesmo até que ela viu ele beijando aquela sirigaita. Ela adentrou a casa e foi subindo as escadas e ele atrás dela dizendo que foi ela que o traiu primeiro ao se preocupar comigo eu fui devagar logo atrás dos dois quando escutei meu nome no meio dessa briga feia . Foi quando Yamcha a agarrou pelo braço a segurando forte e dizendo para ela perdoar ele. Ela lhe deu uma tapa na cara e aquele verme levantou a mão a ela para lhe bater foi quando usei minha velocidade e em milésimos de segundo o impedi de bater nela. Ela correu pro quarto aos prantos ele olhou pra mim com um ódio tremendo mais nunca se atreveria a me atacar por que sabia que podia traidor fracote foi embora com o rabinho entre as pernas e eu pensava comigo mesmo como poderia ter feito aquilo eu a protegi involuntariamente. Quando vi já estava ali entre os dois. Eu me senti mais fraco do que aquele verme inútil e traidor.  
No dia seguinte eu ia subindo as escadas logo após o treinamento para tomar um banho para o almoço ela cruzou comigo pela escada estava cabisbaixa e bem abatida parecia que mal havia dormido á noite. Eu a olhei de canto de olho, mas ela nem me olhou, nem me cumprimento, muito pior nem me irritou. Eu não quis dizer nada e fui para o meu quarto e ela desceu nesse dia eu não a vi mais.  
Os dias foram se passando e aos poucos ela foi voltando a sorrir e a me irritar eu sempre cruzava com ela pela casa e sempre a olhava e sentia aqueles sentimentos humanos idiotas, que me fazia fraco e me sentir um verme. E o tempo passou mais rápido, já havia se passando um ano desde que Kakaroto havia chegado.  
Era um dia anterior do seu aniversário, ela estava muito animada pra festa. Ela veio até mim e disse:  
- Vegeta eu vou ter que transformar a nave em cápsula, para poder dar minha festa de aniversario. (Bulma)  
- Você está louca garota. Eu preciso treinar pra superar Kakaroto e vencer aquelas latas velhas ambulantes. De jeito nenhum você vai fazer isso.  
- Há Vegeta amanha é meu aniversario,e eu preciso do jardim, por favor. (Bulma)  
Ela fez charme e passou a mão no meu rosto e me beijou no rosto e me deu um sorriso maroto. Eu fui pego de surpresa. Ela me fez ficar estático e rubro ao mesmo tempo. Ela disse após isso.  
- Então, Vegeta eu posso transformar a nave em cápsula? (Bulma)  
- Que seja. (respondi a ela quase sem pensar ainda meio surpreso pelo seu afeto.)

Pelo menos ela estava feliz e sorrindo era o jeito que eu gostava de vê-la apesar de ainda não ter assumido aquele sentimento em mim.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: A festa e nossa noite.**

No noite seguinte estava tudo pronto para a festa de aniversário dela e os convidados já iam chegando para comemorar e eu só observava em um canto da sala encostado na parede com meu ar imponete, com os braços cruzados e de cara fechada.  
Chegaram o Kakaroto e sua família, aquele nanico com aquele velho safado, algumas amigas dela distantes, alguns funcionários da empresa e por volta de umas dez horas chegou aquele traste traidor Yamcha, ele foi convidado pela loira burra da mãe dela, que ainda achava que os dois estavam junto. Ela não gostou de vê-lo, porém permaneceu ali alegre atendendo a todos os convidados.  
Eram meia noite a festa ia muito bem, ela estava muito feliz. Quando aquele verme a puxou e disse algo pra ela levando à para uma sala onde não havia ninguém por perto. Eu fui atrás e fiquei escondido ouvindo a conversa deles, eu sei fui mal educado mais de alguma forma eu queria pretejá-la daquele traste sem saber bem o porque dessa repentina preocupação. Eles conversaram ali por algum tempo, mais logo começaram a brigar de novo e ela disse bem alto que não ia perdoá-lo nunca pela traição, que ele só estava ali por que a mãe dela o convidou. Ele a segurou pelo braço eu ia lá, quando ela lhe chutou bem no meio das pernas fazendo Yamcha ficar no chão eu então pensei: " Bem feito pra ele". Ela soube se defender sozinha mais saiu correndo e chorando para o quarto. Eu não havia lhe comprado nada de presente, pois eu não tinha dinheiro, eu comia e dormia e vestia as custa dela, eu não queria vê-la triste daquele jeito, estava me doendo o peito e eu me sentia idiota e fracote com aqueles sentimentos.  
Eu subi as escadas chegando ao corredor em frete a porta do quarto dela ouvi o choro dela baixinho daí andei de um lado pro outro sem saber muito o que fazer quando finalmente parei novamente enfrente a porta e bati chamando-a pelo seu nome era a primeira vez que eu disse seu nome. Ela não abriu a porta eu me preocupei, desci as escadas e caminhei até o jardim olhei para cima, a porta de vidro da sacada estava aberta eu voei ate lá e entrei lhe chamando pelo nome novamente, ela me olhou com os olhos vermelhos pelo choro e disse:  
- Vegeta você não tem educação mesmo em, nem pra bater na porta. (Bulma)  
Eu disse o nome dela e respondi:  
- Eu bati e ti chamei se não ouviu e por que você está ficando surda. (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta você está com febre, está doente ou algo parecido. (ela disse enxugando as lagrimas.)  
-Não, por que? (Vegeta)  
- Você falou meu nome. (Bulma)  
- Sim eu disse. Qual o problema?  
- E que você, nunca havia dito antes, por isso estranhei. (Bulma)  
- Venha comigo eu quero te levar a um lugar. (Vegeta)  
- Onde? (Bulma)  
- Pare de fazer perguntas. Você fala demais. Se não quer ir, diga logo. (eu disse caminhando em direção a sacada)  
- Grosso. (Bulma)  
Eu continuei caminhando em direção a sacada lentamente sem dizer uma palavra quando ela virou e disse:  
- Vegeta! Eu vou. Espere só eu lavar meu rosto e retocar minha maquiagem. (Bulma)  
Ela demorou uma meia hora, quando ela veio eu a peguei a no colo e levei para fora da sacada levantei vôo. Senti todo seu corpo junto ao meu e sua felicidade era tão grande que eu estava ate um pouco envergonhado, porem sempre olhava em seus olhos azuis. Chegamos aonde eu queria, era uma montanha muito alta que só dava pra chegar voando cheia de plantas rasteiras, algumas flores uma pequena cachoeira, algumas árvores e dava pra ver a Cidade do Oeste inteira iluminada. Eu ia ali as vezes quando queria ficar sozinho pensando em tudo. Ela ficou maravilhada com o lugar, seus olhos brilhavam de tanta alegria ela então deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e disse:  
- Se não fosse você Vegeta eu nunca conheceria esse lugar é lindo da pra ver a cidade inteira e ainda todas as estrelas no céu.  
Eu não disse nada só a olhava sentindo uma forte sensação dentro de mim meu coração estava acelerado perto dela, mais eu jamais ia dizer isso a ela eu era orgulhoso nunca assumiria sentimentos humanos inúteis. Eu deitei me ao chão coberto pela grama e deixei ela curtir a paisagem. Logo depois ela se sentou ao chão e me olhou com aqueles olhos azuis e me deu um sorriso dizendo.  
- Vegeta você me surpreendeu. Como você encontrou esse lugar, me conta em. (Bulma)  
- Eu encontrei, voando como seria. (Eu disse a ela mentindo, com um jeito rispido e grosso). (eu encontrei aquele lugar quando a vi beijando aquele verme do ex-namorado dela eu queria ficar sozinho e me refugiava dos meus sentimentos ali).

Eu também nunca iria dizer nada, nem meus parabéns a ela pois isso para mim era babaquisse.  
- Ai como você é grosso mais eu vou te perdoar por ter me trazido aqui. (Bulma)  
Ela deitou ao chão e devagarzinho ela foi se aproximando de mim com um pouco de receio, ela deitou sobre meu tórax coberto pela blusa que eu vestia. Ela ficou ali quietinha, eu não tive coragem de empurrá-la ou coisa parecida. Ela tava tão feliz e tão linda deitada ali tão próximo de mim, eu sentia seu cheiro doce e sereno aquilo me atiçava um desejo muito grande que eu me segurava para não torná-lo realidade, em meus braços. Mais eu nunca faria isso meu orgulho era maior. Foi quando sua respiração foi diminuindo aos poucos quando a percebi dormindo, ali sobre meu tórax. Fiquei ali naquele lugar por horas e horas eu só observava ela e alisando de leve seus cabelos azuis.  
Ela acordou assustada e me olhou e amenizou seu semblante e disse:  
-Faz quanto tempo estamos aqui, Vegeta? (Bulma)  
- Vamos voltar é melhor. Alguém pode sentir sua falta. (Vegeta)  
Ela me olhou de um jeito sem entender aquele gesto meu. Ela concordou apenas acenando com a cabeça. Eu a peguei a no colo e voamos de volta ao seu quarto eu a repousei seus pés ao chão, soltando-a. Ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse:  
- Obrigado Vegeta, pelo passeio foi o melhor presente de aniversario que alguém podia me dar. Sabia.  
Aquelas palavras me paralisaram por completo. Como ela sabia que era um presente. Eu fiquei paralisado quando ela se aproximou de mim e repousou seus lábios em minha face levemente me deixando completamente vermelho como um tomate nesse momento eu não agüentei mais meu desejo foi maior que meu orgulho, ela foi se afastando quando peguei em seu braço e olhei em seus olhos azuis e a puxei para perto do meu corpo colocando minhas mão em sua cintura e lhe dando um beijo quente eu me senti fraco por me render daquele jeito a uma terráquea irritante. Beijamos-nos por alguns minutos parávamos as vezes para respirar e voltávamos ao ato. Eu a peguei no colo e a repousei na cama sem parar de beijá-la passamos o restante da madrugada nos amando loucamente. Ela era uma mulher experiente e eu já havia tido algumas aventuras com algumas extraterrestres, mais aquela noite foi a melhor de todas em toda a minha vida apesar de que naquela época, eu não dar muito valor só agora eu percebo. Amanhecemos ali juntinhos. Eu me levantei da cama me vesti e sai do quarto sem acordá-la me sentindo um verme por ter me rendido daquele jeito, aquele desejo de tê-la apenas aumentou dentro de mim queria mais e mais noites, ou melhor, madrugadas iguais aquela.


	9. A gravidez e a minha ausência

**Capitulo 9: A gravidez e a minha ausência.**

Quase todas a noites eu ia para o quarto dela, quando ela não vinha para o meu. Falhavamos algumas veses de estarmos juntos a noite por que ela quando se envolvia muito com suas geringoças letronicas eu sentia muita falta dela ao meu lado ou melhor abraçada comigo tornando minhas noites inesqueciveis e me fazendo cada vez mais esquecer as sombras do meu passado. Ficamos assim por um ano mais eu era carinhoso com ela só no quarto com as portas fechadas por que fora dali eu era o grosso, o mal humorado, mal educado etc. Eu era assim por causa do meu orgulho, não queria ninguém soubesse da nossa relação. Até que ela começou a sentir mal estares, enjôos, hora comia demais, hora não comia nada as vezes eu ai procurá-la a noite e ela já estava dormindo quando não dormia de dia. Eu pensava que ela estava doente mais não dizia nada eu treinava na capsula gravitacional menos tempo e ia vê-la discretamente eu nunca iria assumir um romance com ela e também não sabia por que de tanta preocupaçao com aquela terraquea irritante e vulgar, mais algo dentro de mim fazia eu me procupar com ela mais eu não lhe disia muito menos deixava ela perceber eu a sondava do meu jeito.

.  
Passou se quatro meses ela melhorou, mais não me disse o que era as vezes evitava tocar no assunto de sua doença ou se realmente era doença.  
Depois de algum tempo separados pelo seu mal estar rotineiro ela e eu ficávamos mais tempo juntos durante a noite . Eu já havia notado mudanças no seu corpo mais depois de quatro meses o corpo dela ficou mais diferente foi quando eu perguntei a ela:  
- Você está diferente, sua barrigaestá inchada? Você passou mal um tempão. Vamos me diz. Você está doente? (Vegeta)

Ela me olhou com os olhos cheio de lagrimas e meio receosa. O jeito com que ela me olhou me assustou eu pensei que era uma doença grave, que seus dias estavam contados. Meu peito apertou fundo quando ela me disse:  
- Vegeta eu estou grávida! (Bulma)  
- VOCÊ ME TRAIU SUA SIRIGUAITA. FALOU TANTO DAQUELE VERME E FEZ O MESMO COMIGO. (Vegeta)

- Vegeta eu não te trai não. O filho é seu. (ela disse já chorando)

- O QUE? MAIS COMO? (Vegeta)

- Você sabe muito bem como Vegeta! (Bulma)

- QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PARA GERAR UM MESTIÇO. (Vegeta)  
Ela começou a chorar aos prantos eu disse:

- Foi um plano seu não foi? Depois desse tempo todo juntos você só engravidou agora? (Vegeta)

- Sim eu quis ter um filho com você sim! (Bulma)

- Eu não serei pai de um mestiço. Você é só um passa tempo terraquéa insolente. (Eu disse saindo do quarto deixando ela aos prantos) (Vegeta)

A ultima palavra que eu escultei dela foi eu te amo Vegeta. Eu já havia passadoa a porta batendo -a com força.

Meu orgulho era tão grande que eu a magoei e muito abandonando-a no momento que ela mais precisava de mim.  
Depois que eu descobri que ela estava grávida eu não me aproximei dela apesar de desejá-la todas as noites. Meu orgulho estava prejudicando ela  
Fiquei ali mais uns dois meses vendo ela poucas vezes e com um barrigão enorme ela devia estar com 6 meses de gestação então peguei a nave e sai pra treinar em outro planeta queria ficar longe pois não aguentava ser um fraco e eu me sentia assim perto dela. Provavelmente eu a fiz sofre muito mais um fruto do nosso amor mal compreendido por mim estava sendo gerado nela.

Fiquei viajando por planetas e treinando muito chegando a virar super saiyajin como Kakaroto mais naquela época achava que eu tinha ultrapassado seus poderes mais ele sempre estava em minha frente quanto a isso.  
Quando eu voltei a terra faltavam dois dias para as lata velhas aparecerem eu pousei aquele jardim imenso mais ela não veio me receber como da primeira vez. Eu adentrei a casa ela estava segurando um bebê, sentada no sofá eu senti um ki não muito grande mais dava pra saber que era daquele bebê e que o mesmo não era um terraqueo comum porem um mestiço. Eu percebi que realmente era meu filho, então ela percebeu que eu estava olhando-a e ela disse:  
- Olha Trunks o papai voltou pra gente. Isso não é bom.  
Eu a olhei profundamente e veio um desejo súbito, uma saudade imensa dela mais não era o momento certo. Então eu caminhei sem dizer nada e subi as escadas pensando que mesmo ter passado aquele tempo todo longe dela eu pensava nela, eu a queria perto de mim eu não consegui esquecer cada noite que nos tivemos e mesmo tendo magoado ela sorriu pra mim e apresentou-me nosso filho. Eu estava com ódio com raiva de mim mesmo como podia ser fraco aquele ponto a ponto de deixar sentimentos humanos me dominarem eu sempre fui mal e perverso mais ela estava acalmando meu coração e aqueles vermes amigos dela também.  
Eu estava no quarto quando senti o cheiro dela após algum tempo senti o cheiro dela voltando e ficou mais forte quando ela bateu a porta eu abri já sabia que era ela. Ela entrou em silencio logo ela disse:  
- Você está mais forte não está Vegeta? (Ela me deu um sorriso maroto e deslizou a mão em meu rosto) (Bulma)  
Era o jeito dela me provocar de me deixar irritado.  
- O que você quer? (Vegeta)  
- O que achou de seu filho agora ?Você já comprovou que é seu filho.(Bulma)  
Eu rosnei em tom alto e disse:  
- Como você sabe que eu comprovei que era meu filho mesmo.  
- Simples você parou e ficou olhando e depois de uns minutos deu um leve sorriso e saiu. -Tenho certeza que ele tem poderes como Gohan. (Bulma)  
Como ela me conhecia tão bem a ponto de perceber que eu senti o ki daquele bebe eu sabia que ela era inteligente, mais daí a esse ponto era de mais pra mim.  
Eu a olhei com um pouco de espanto pela suas palavras mais não respondi.  
Ela disse saindo.  
- Vegeta você deve estar querendo descansar, mais tarde agente se fala. (Bulma)  
Eu a chamei e disse:  
- Depois eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. (Vegeta)  
- Descanse. (Bulma)  
Foi a ultima palavra antes dela fechar a porta.  
Eu relaxei em um banho depois eu deitei ali naquela cama enorme e dormi por horas até que fui acordado pela voz dela me chamando. Suas mãos alisavam meu tórax nú quando eu vi ela já estava me beijando e disse ao meu ouvido:  
- Eu te amo Vegeta. Você pode fugir se esconder onde for você sempre vai voltar pra mim sempre só que seu orgulho é maior para você não assumir que me ama. (Bulma)  
Eu senti um desejo enorme de encontrar seus lábios e a envolver em meus braços mais primeiro eu queria mostra a ela e como se eu quisesse cumprir o que eu disse na cápsula gravitacional que eu ia superar Kakaroto.  
Então eu parei e pedi pra ela se levantar ela me olhou confusa mais me deixou levantar quando acumulei todo meu ki e liberei ficando loiro de olhos verdes e uma luz dourada em minha volta.  
Ela se assustou um pouco e disse:  
- Vegeta o que você fez para mudar o cabelo e os olhos? (Ela disse num tom assustado e admirado ao mesmo tempo)  
- Eu consegui eu sou um super saiyajin agora, mas eu não quero que conte a ninguém é um segredo só meu e seu. (Vegeta)  
Ela concordou acenando com a cabeça e eu fui em sua direção transformado em super saiyajin beijando ardentemente matando minha saudade. Foi mais uma noite incrível que eu passei com ela.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: A descoberta.**

Enfim chegou o dia de enfrentar aquelas latas velhas eu fui o ultimo a chegar ao local de combate. E quando cheguei pude ver que uma das latas velhas sugava a energia de Kakaroto, que logo se sentiu mal, pois estava com uma doença em seu coração que só se agravou mais naquele combate. Como aquele rapaz do futuro havia dito há três anos. Kakaroto ficaria fora da batalha, assim poderia eu mesmo derrotar aquelas latas velhas demonstrando minha transformação. Eu o salvei afinal de contas quem ia acertar as contas com ele seria eu.

Eu derrotei um dos andróides e o outro fugiu para um lugar montanhoso, onde custamos a encontrá-lo, pois ele não tinha ki.

Estávamos novamente em batalha, quando aquele rapaz do futuro chegou para nos ajudar e disse que aquele andróide com que lutávamos, não eram o de sua época e sim outros muito mais forte, do que aqueles. Disse que algo poderia ter mudado o passado por causa de sua intromissão, de trazer o remédio para Kakaroto e nos contar daqueles bonecos de sucata. Continuamos a batalha quando ela chegou, em uma nave segurando o nosso filho, acompanhada do gordinho nanico Yadirob dirigindo. Estávamos usando nosso poder, Piccolo, Gohan e eu contra a sucata, a nave foi atingida por estar muito próxima da região em que estávamos lutando, e acabou se explodindo em pedaços. Quem os salvou foi aquele rapaz do futuro, que logo em seguida me perguntou:

- Por que você não os salvou. Sua mulher e seu filho? (Miray Trunks)  
Eu apenas o olhei com cara feia e braços cruzados e disse usando meu orgulho que agora superou meus sentimentos:

- Eu não ligo. Ninguém a mandou vir aqui. Cuide da sua vida moleque enxerido. (Vegeta)

Ele apenas me olhou do mesmo modo que eu olhei pra ele de cara feia. Eu nem importei com ele, além do mais quem era ele pra se intrometer em um assunto que não lhe interessava.

Eu não sabia que ela era corajosa a esse ponto e gostava tanto de se aventurar. Se não fosse por ela e seu pai, que são cientistas não saberíamos que aquele andróide, era um cientista muito famoso, apesar de usar a ciência para o mal e que a localização de seu laboratório era por ali perto. Ela havia visto uma reportagem falando sobre isso em uma revista cientifica.

Antes de tentarmos seguir aquela sucata ambulante escutei Piccolo conversando com aquele rapaz do futuro e chamando pelo nome Trunks.

Eu pensei comigo: "Mais esse nome é o do meu filho com ela. Então ele era meu filho, agora entendo por que ele é um super saiyajin e por que é tão forte". Dei um leve sorriso de canto e o olhei discretamente. Miray Trunks tinha os olhos claros da mãe, seu cabelo era lilás e tinha um olhar penetrante como o meu e tinha meu orgulho. Realmente era meu filho, vindo do futuro.

Passamos por varias batalhas e perdemos, pois aqueles andróides realmente eram fortes. Eu odiava-me sentir humilhado por aquelas latas ambulante.

Depois da cura de Kakaroto, ele nos levou até o templo sagrado para treinarmos na sala do tempo. Eu e Trunks fomos os primeiros a entrar, pois eu queria superar Kakaroto, porque eu era o príncipe dos sayajins não um verme, terceira classe como ele, que sempre estava na minha frente com seus poderes. Na sala do tempo um dia equivalia há um ano. Eu e Trunks treinamos muito para enfrentar novamente as sucatas recicláveis.

Kakaroto e seu filho nos aguardavam. Enquanto, na terra Cell, mais uma lata velha criada por aquele cientista maluco aterrorizava as pessoas e seu objetivo era absorver as sucatas ambulantes nº 17 e nº 18 para aperfeiçoar seu corpo e obter mais poder.

Eu e Trunks saímos da sala logo em seguida Kakaroto entrou mais o pirralho mestiço filho dele.

Trunks e eu fomos nos encontrar e confrontar Cell que já tinha absorvido a lata velha do nº 17 e estava a procura da nº 18 para absorver.  
Estávamos em uma batalha quando Cell parou e disse:  
- Se eu absorver a nº 18, eu te derroto. O poderoso Príncipe dos Saiyajin tem medo de perder?(Cell)  
- Eu sou o ser mais forte do universo e te derrotarei verme, não importa quantos bonecos de sucata você absorva. (Eu disse orgulhoso por ter superado o poder de um super saiyajin comum. (Vegeta)

Cell encontrou a nº 18 e absorveu ficando mais forte e me derrotando me deixando humilhado. Depois lutou com Mirai Trunks e depois de deixá-lo bem machucado, resolveu fazer um torneio de artes marciais dando dez dias de prazo para todos que quisessem participar poder treinar.

Votamos a plataforma celeste. Após algumas horas chegam Mirai Trukns e os vermes amigos de Kakaroto foram juntos comigo. Eu de certa forma já havia me acostumado com o jeito deles apesar de não aceitar assim como não aceitava meus sentimentos por ela.

Kakaroto logo saiu da sala do tempo com seu filho transformados em super saiyajin eu tinha certeza que aquele verme tinha planejado alguma coisa ele tava muito confiante.

Esperei Picollo treinar na sala do tempo e no dia seguinte eu entrei na sala desta vez sozinho. Sai de lá e fui para casa e a primeira coisa que me veio a mente foi ela. Eu subi as escadas não querendo sentir aqueles sentimentos idiotas e aquela vontade de tê-la em meus braços e sentir seus lábios macios e rosados novamente nos meus.

Tomei meu banho para relaxar um pouco, após sai do banho eu me vesti ouvindo um choro de bebe ao longe. Eu sai do quarto procurando-a em todos os quartos eu não a encontrei mais achei o quarto em que o bebe estava aos berros em um berço eu adentrei no quarto e o olhava de cara amarrada e de braços cruzados, era meu filho pequeno e indefeso e quando me olhou parou de chorar do nada parecia que o bebe sabia que eu era o pai dele sem ao menos ter tocado nele uma única vez. Trunks agora balbuciava palavras que não se entendia, era uma linguagem de criança que estava aprendendo a falar. Eu fiquei ali alguns minutos o olhando me sentindo um verme por um sentimento que me enchia o meu ser de bem estar no fundo eu queria abraçá-lo, pega-lo em meu colo mais meu orgulho era maior eu não o fiz.  
Ela adentrou o quarto silenciosamente e disse:  
- Vegeta o que você faz ai? (Bulma surpresa).

- Eu estava te procurando. Esse mestiço estava aos berros aqui nesse quarto sozinho. Você é uma irresponsável sabia. (Vegeta).

- ELE ESTAVA DORMINDO. EU VIM VE SE TRUNKS HAVIA ACORDADO. IRRESPONSAVEL É VOCE QUE ME DEIXOU GRAVIDA E FOI EM BORA E SÓ VOLTOU QUASE UM ANO DEPOIS. VOCÊ NÃO DA À MINIMA PRA SEU FILHO POR QUE ISSO AGORA. O FILHO E SÒ MEU E NÃO SE ENTROMETA NA CRIAÇAO DELE. (Bulma).

Ela jogou tudo na minha cara e saiu aos prantos com o bebe no colo e antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa a ela já tinha saído do quarto.

Eu queria matá-la por ter dito aquelas palavras, mais no fundo eu há queria sempre ao meu lado e dava razão a ela agora eu sei que a fiz sofrer muito e no momento que ela mais precisou de mim eu abandonei, mas não sei por que ela tinha me perdoado e me perdoava por cada gesto grosseiro, rude e muito mais meu.

Nos ficávamos separados durante o dia mais a noite nos passávamos juntos, ela me esquentava nos dias frios e também nos dias quentes. Ela era uma mulher perfeita na cama e fora dela também.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: A Derrota de Cell.  
**  
pingos Dias Dois do Torneio de Cell Descendo eu ia como Escadas quando Ouvi o nanico do Kulilin perguntando um Miray Trunks:  
- O Que VOCÊ achando que estabele Seu pai, Trunks?  
Eu Voltei Passos uns e escondi Totalmente Meu ki Dava pra Ouvir Os Dois Conversando de Onde eu estava e enguias nao conseguiam me ver. FOi quando Miray Trunks nanico AO respondeu.  
- Eu o admiro Muito Kulilin. Elementos e Orgulhoso Como A Minha Mãe me Disse, Ela Disse Que elementos semper semper nsa amou e apoiou nsa do Jeito DELE COM TODO Aquele Orgulho elementos nao assumia SEUS Sentimentos parágrafo ELA NEM PRA MIM Que Ainda bebe hum era. Sabe Kulilin ELA PRA MIM semper o defendeu e Disse Que se apaixonou Por elementos Pelo Seu Jeito de serviços e serviços Por elementos Muito Solitário Nesse planeta. Eu o Respeito Muito Kulilin e concordo plenamente com uma Mãe minha. (Mirai Trunks)  
Eu fiquei PASMO AO Ouvir delegados atuarem como Palavras da Minha Falta de Educação in Ouvi-los. Ela semper me defendia e Bem falava de elementos pra MIM. Que eu estava nd escada dei hum involuntariamente leve sorriso e continuei como Descendo Escadas Os Dois me comeu interromperem e virem uma conversa.  
Chegou o dia do Torneio do Cell, Kakaroto, O Pirralho do Gohan, Piccolo, Tenchi, Yamcha, e Kullilin UMA Sucata ambulante amigo OUTRAS das Latas Velhas Que FOI consertado Por Seu pai e ELA Lá estavam. Kakaroto começou lutando com Cell. Não Sei O Que estava Planejando Mais sabiá Que havia algoritmo Mente SUA eles.  
DEPOIS de hum tempo Kakaroto desistiu da Luta deixando Todos Nós pasmos e colocou o Pirralho PRA LUTAR Conta Cell. O Pirralho tão apanhava não Cell enguias Que comeu pararam e conversaram A Luta tempo hum por. Ouvi Cell Pirralho enfureça dizendo e liberando uns minis Células de SUAS entranhas e começou uma nsa atacar FOI comeu Que Aquele verme se enfureceu e liberou eh ki gigantesco elemento ia Acabar com o celular eu nao térios NEM FOI chances de LUTAR quando Ouvi Kakaroto Gritando:  
- Acabe Gohan COM ELE DE UMA VEZ E PARE DE Brincar. NAO SABEMOS O QUE FAZER PoDE ELE.  
Elementos obedeceu nao e Cell hum Como inflou balão n º explodir Tudo Incluindo uma Terra. A Única Alternativa Que Kakaroto VIU FOI Fazer o Transporte tele e sacrificar SUA Vida parágrafo salvar uma terra Mais uma Vez.  
Aquilo era humilhante pra MIM UM Guerreiro de Sangue Azul, O Príncipe dos saiyajin nao pódios Fazer Nada Mais, descompas Além, eu Nunca Iria acertar Minhas elementos com Contas e Sorting Ordenação Melhor Que eu o era. Fiquei chocado com uma DECISÃO de Kakaroto also e paralisado. Eu nao consegui um entendre DELE atitude.  
ki sentimos o tempo Passou hum fazer Novamente Cell. in Cell Meio à Poeira Poder hum lançou acertou Que o Coração de Miray Trunks Matando-o.  
Eu Senti dor UMA Muito grande e Um Imenso Ódio daquela velha Sucata eu o ataquei com uma TODAS Minhas Forças Mais FOI Inútil, logotipo Cell me derrubou e lançou MIM UM Poder contra quem é você recebeu o golpe FOI Gohan me salvando e ficando com Braços hum dos Muito ferido. Nesse Momento Eu Me Senti Mais humilhado, Gohan Por ter me salvado Disse eu um elemento:  
- Por Desculpe ter causado LHE Problemas Gohan. (Vegeta)  
Era Muito, Muito Difícil eu pedir desculpas um Alguém assim o Fazia quando era Algo Muito grave Que eu havia Feito.  
Eu voei da li e deixei OS lutando comeu Que Gohan venceu Cell com Incrível Poder hum fazer kameramera, com Minha Ajuda eA dos Outros Que also lançaram Poderoso golpe da UM.  
Eu me sen hum Lixo de Tanta humilhação Pai e Filho feio me humilharam. Eu estava Perdido COM TODO Aquele Sentimento misturado, Ódio, humilhação, sensação de Perda, Tudo Junto.  
Eu Fui parágrafo Aquela montanha Que Dava pra ver a capital do Oeste Onde havia levado ELA ALGUMAS Vezes pingos engravidar Dela. Eu Queria Ficar Sozinho ali Distante daqueles vermes Que ERAM Dela amigos, entendre tentar o Sentimentos Conflito de Idiotas eu Que Fui adquirindo com aqueles terráqueos insolentes.  
Sentia Eu Ódio, dor, amor Perda, Raiva, humilhação e Tudo ISSO me deixava maneiro e Totalmente Idiota Por ter me deixado Meu Coração se acalmar Tanto e Ainda Por Cima nao ia Poder verme Acabar com Aquele que Kakaroto, cometeu Por quê um elemento besteira sacrificar SUA Vão in Vida. Eu desisti de LUTAR de Tanta humilhação Que eu tava Sentindo.  
Fiquei ali encostado Horas, EM UM tronco de arvore UMA COM O Olhar Perdido parágrafo Aquele Horizonte via-se o Por do Sol quando Senti cheiro Seu Bem Próximo de MIM e Sua Voz doce e suave me Disse:  
- Que Sabia estaria Aqui voce. (Bulma)  
- Como here Chegou? (Vegeta)  
- Voando de Avião. (Bulma)  
Ela Disse-me mostrando UMA capsula poi hoy.  
- Vá embora Quero Ficar Sozinho. (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta, Trunks FOI ressuscitado e vai voltar Para o Futuro amanha Cedo. ESTA marca Ele La em casa. (Bulma)  
- Nao te perguntei. Cuidar daqueles Vá mestiços e me deixe in insolente Mulher paz. (Vegeta)  
- GROSSO, ESTUPIDO, MAL humorado. QUER FICAR SOZINHO QUE FIQUE. (Bulma).  
Caminhando e Ela Disse Jogando uma Cápsula sem ar Transformando-o em um Avião, MAS ELA voltou e sentou Ao Meu Lado e ficou Olhando o horizonte Comigo.  
- Que lindo o Por do sol nao é e Vegeta! (Ela Disse Meu Lado AO)  
- Já Disse par ir embora Mulher irritante. Nao Vê Que Quero Ficar Sozinho. (Vegeta)  
- MESMO Quer Que Vá embora eu, Vegeta. (Bulma)  
Disse Ela Bem baixinho Ao Meu ouvido e DEU UMA Mordida De Leve nd Minha Orelha Fazendo deslizou e me arrepiar SUA Mão Pelo Meu Rosto So Para Provocar mim. Ela me deixou louco de Desejo Por ELA. SUA era Voz Como se Fosse uma de UMA bruxa lançando hum MIM Sobre feitiço, eu evitar PoDE nao, eu nao Juro Que o sabiá QUANTO Aquela maldita terráquea tinha Poder Sobre eu entao MIM uma Beijei ardentemente esquecendo de Todos os Meus Conflitos Internos e deixando apenas o Desejo EA Paixão tomarem Conta de MIM. Eu envolvi um in Meus Braços eA puxei colo Meu par e ficamos ali Por Minutos nsa beijando. Eu Queria um Muito, Muito MESMO. Eu Fiz um Minha Mulher varias e varias Vezes Por Horas nsa e ficamos ali Chegar pódios Onde Ninguém e NEM ver nn.  
DEPOIS de Pura Paixão e Êxtase ELA se levantou e vestiu moletom SUA Disse:  
- Nós vemos o em casa Vegeta. (Bulma)  
Ela subiu sem Avião e LDI embora pra casa e eu fiquei ali Pensando:. "COMO ELA PoDE me deixar com o Coração Tão Calmo e era ameno Com Certeza UMA bruxa Que lançava feitiços Em Mim me deixando Como hum verme Inútil NAS Garras Dela.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12: Meu filho Trunks.**

Na manha seguinte todos estavam no jardim da casa dela se despedindo do Miray Trunks. Eu estava um pouco mais isolado e escondido atrás de uma árvore pequena onde deu pra ver ele acenando pra mim em sinal de despedida. Miray Trunks, voltou para seu futuro deixando uma semente plantada dentro do meu coração assim como a semente que ela plantou estava germinando aos poucos.  
Três anos se passaram após a derrota do Cell a vida naquele planeta seguia-se em paz.  
Eu vivia com ela como um marido e todos já sabiam que eu e ela estávamos juntos apesar de continuar sendo o mesmo mal humorado e grosso de sempre. Também ajudava a cuidar mais do meu filho apesar de nunca ter abraçado ele, mesmo assim eu o levava para passear e agora eu queria treinar. Trunks já tinha quatro anos e precisava aprender artes marciais para despertar mais ainda todo aquele poder que ele tinha.  
Eu abria a porta da sala gravitacional que ela havia construído no intuito de tirar a nave do quintal a sala dava para seu laboratório onde caso eu destruísse algum mecanismo com o meu poder ela estava ali bem perto para arrumar. Ela estava lá sentada em frente ao seu computador como sempre tentando desenvolver algum projeto novo para lançar no mercado.  
Eu me aproximei dela e disse:  
- Eu quero ensinar Trunks artes marciais e fazer ele aprender a usar o seu ki. (Vegeta)  
- Tudo bem pode treiná-lo mais só depois de suas aulas. Vegeta não acha ele muito pequeno pra treiná-lo. (Bulma)  
- Não é uma idade ótima. Eu na idade dele já sabia varias técnicas de lutas e tinha um poder muito grande. Você vai mesmo deixar eu treinar o Trunks. (Vegeta) Eu disse um pouco surpreendido.  
- Claro. Eu não quero que meu filho passe pelo que o Gohan passou com o treinamento do Piccolo por que a Chichi não gostava que Goku o treinasse além do mais você passara mais tempo com ele sendo um pai mais presente que o Goku foi pro Gohan e agora nem está aqui pra conhecer seu caçula . Na idade de Trunks a presença do pai é ótimo para seu crescimento. (Bulma)  
Eu realmente fiquei surpreendido com suas palavras. Eu a olhei fixamente e me aproximei dela abraçando-a e dando um beijo em seu pescoço provocando-a ela virou sua cadeira pra mim e me deu um beijo quente, molhado, terno, ficamos ali alguns segundos quando ela parou e disse:  
- Vegeta agente se vê mais tarde eu tenho que terminar esse projeto o mais rápido possível e tenho que levar aos investidores nesse fim de semana na Cidade de Joy vou ser obrigada a ficar lá uns três dias.  
- O QUE? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA! VAI FICAR EM UMA CIDADE TRES DIAS E ME DEIXAR AQUI ASSIM SOZINHO E AINDA POR CIMA CUIDANDO DO PIRRALHO. AQUELE VELHO COM A LOIRA BURRA ONDE ESTÃO?. (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta meus pais viajaram para Europa para mostrar o outro projeto que nos fizemos. Trunks ainda é uma criança não pode assumir a empresa e eu não posso levar vocês dois comigo por que Trunks tem aula não vou deixar com babás não depois daquela que queria bater no meu filho apesar dele ter desviado do tapa então só sobra você. Alias pode buscá-lo na escola pra mim não vou poder. (Bulma)  
- Que seja. Foi a ultima coisa que eu disse antes de sair mal humorado e de braços cruzados do laboratório.  
Aquilo me deixou um pouco chocado por que elas as vezes viajava mais voltava no mesmo dia nunca ficou tantos dias assim distante de casa. Eu não podia fazer nada, pois era seu trabalho sua empresa e eu nunca me interessei com aquelas jeringonças só se fosse para eu usufruir delas como eu fazia.  
Eu fiz o que ela me pediu fui buscar o meu filho na escola era a primeira vez que eu fiz isso. Quando cheguei a escola ele me viu e veio correndo com um grande sorriso no rosto abraçando minhas pernas eu apenas o olhei de braços cruzados e de cara amarrada e disse:  
- Vamos logo garoto. (Vegeta)  
- Papai estou muito feliz de ter sido o senhor que veio me buscar hoje. (Trunks)  
Eu não respondi nada apenas continuei andando apesar de sentir algo dentro de mim com aquelas palavras. Logo chegamos em casa e ele foi correndo ver a mãe.  
O dia passou muito rápido já era noite quando eu sai da sala gravitacional onde eu estava treinado eu a vi ainda em frente o computador realmente estava muito concentrada eu não quis atrapalhá-la. Subi as escadas cruzando com o meu nanico que já estava de pijamas pra dormir e provavelmente foi dar boa noite a mãe.  
Depois de uma meia hora o pequeno bateu a porta do quarto onde eu estava me chamando e entrando eu disse:  
- O que você quer? (Vegeta)  
- Papai eu... Bem eu... (Trunks)  
- Diga logo o que quer pirralho mestiço? (Vegeta)  
Quando eu disse essas palavras curtas e grossas, algumas lagrimas começaram a sair do seus pequenos olhos azuis e ele disse:  
- Meu nome e Trunks e não pirralho mestiço . (disse Trunks saindo correndo do quarto).  
Eu não entendi muito mais algo dentro de mim me fez ressentir de ter agido daquele jeito com ele e desci as escadas atrás do pequeno.  
Quando cheguei perto do laboratório escutei seu choro era provável que estava no colo da mãe eu escondi atrás da porta pra ouvir a conversa eu sei que era falta de educação mais quando a conversa me interessava eu mal educado sim.  
- Mamãe, o papai não gosta de mim. (o pequeno disse aos prantos a mãe)  
- Por que você acha isso Trunks? (Bulma)  
- Eu fui pedir ele pra ler a historia pra mim e demorei a dizer a ele o que eu queria e ele disse pra eu dizer logo e me chamou de pirralho mestiço. Ele também não me abraça como os pais dos meus coleguinhas, nem conta histórias pra mim. (Trunks)  
Eu a ouvi respirar fundo e responder:  
- Ele gosta de você sim meu filho tanto que até vai te ensinar artes marciais, porem o Vegeta e muito orgulhoso para assumir que gosta da gente. Você sabia que ele é o príncipe dos sayajins?(Bulma)  
- Não mamãe. Papai é mesmo um príncipe? (Trunks)  
- Sim Trunks, seu pai é um príncipe e ele acha que os sentimentos humanos são para os fracos como nós terráqueos e não demonstra o que ele sente no fundo e o jeito dele meu lindo você vai ter que se acostumar assim como eu acostumei, mas no fundo eu sei que ele te ama.  
- Serio mamãe? (Trunks)  
- Sim. Trunks você vai ficar três dias só com ele e pra se acostumar melhor. Eu vou viajar a trabalho. Vamos eu vou lá pra ler a historia pra você dormir. (Bulma)  
Ela fez Trunks parar de chorar e ainda por cima me defendeu pra ele. Eu estava muito surpreso com atitude dela eu disfarcei adentrando o laboratório quando a vi se levantando da cadeira eu disse:  
- O que o pirralho queria no nosso quarto? (Vegeta) Eu disse disfarçando.  
- Trunks, só ia te pedir pra ler uma história pra ele dormir eu que o mandei lá estou muito ocupada e precisava terminar isso aqui logo. Eu vou parar um pouquinho e vou lá não custa nada. (Bulma).  
- Era isso. Por que não disse logo? Vamos Trunks eu leio seja lá o que for. (Vegeta)  
- Serio papai? (Trunks)(disse ele se animando).  
Subimos a escadas e fomos para seu quarto chegamos lá tinha uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama provavelmente onde ela sentava pra ler para o pequeno. Trunks subiu na cabeceira da cama e pegou uns dos livros em uma prateleira acima de sua cama pregada na parede e me entregou deitando na cama.  
Eu pus-me a ler a historia que era de um garotinho que morava em um pequeno planeta com a companhia de uma rosa falante e por se sentir muito sozinho pegava cometas com uma rede e ia pra outros planetas a procura de amigos, mas sempre voltava para seu pequeno planeta e descrevia tudo que havia acontecido com ele nos planetas para aquela pequena rosa falante que era sua melhor amiga no pequeno planeta.  
Não sei por que mais aquela história parecia um pouco familiar fez eu me identificar um pouco com ela além do mais o menino era o príncipe daquele pequeno planeta foi onde me identifiquei mais. Foi indo até que Trunks adormeceu em um sono profundo.  
Eu pus o livro em cima do criado mudo e me levantei da cadeira e olhei o pequeno dormindo e antes de sai do quarto dele eu o olhei com os meus braços cruzados e dei um leve sorriso caminhei até o quarto em que dividia com ela para um descanso merecido já eram onze da noite eu deitei ali naquela cama sozinho e adormeci.  
Ela veio e deitou ao meu lado dizendo bem baixinho ao meu ouvido:  
- Vegeta tem certeza que quer continuar dormindo? (Bulma)  
Ela me abraçou e me beijou o pescoço me provocando como sempre ela fazia.  
Eu acordei com sua voz suave dela me virei beijando-a ardentemente fazendo o resto da madrugada mais quente do que de costume.  
Todo aquele envolvimento e sentimento faziam meu coração se abrandar cada vez mais sentir cada vez mais a paixão brotar dentro de mim.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: A notícia do torneio de artes marciais.**

Cuidei de Trunks enquanto ela esteve em viajem. Ela ia chegar ao terceiro dia, mas eu não sabia a hora que ela chegaria. Fui buscar o pirralho na escola chegando à escola eu aguardei uma meia hora no portão e o moleque não apareceu. Eu estranhei por que Trunks corria vindo em minha direção abraçando minhas pernas com um sorriso no rosto. Eu resolvi entrar e perguntar:  
- Ei você viu um menino de cabelo lilás, olhos azuis e com quatro anos de idade. (Vegeta)  
- Ela já saiu senhor. Trunks é aluno da minha sala. (Disse a professoa)  
- COMO ASSIM JÁ SAIU? EU QUE VINHA BUSCAR ELE. VOCÊ É UMA INRRESPOSÁVEL DE DEIXAR TRUNKS SAIR ASSIM SOZINHO PELA RUA PODE SER PERIGOSO. (Vegeta)  
Eu sai bufando de raiva como aquela escola podia ser tão irresponsável e se acontecesse algo aquele moleque a mãe ia me encher as paciências, pois era a única coisa que ela podia fazer então me veio a idéia de procurar por seu ki.  
Eu encontrei Trunks pelo ki e voei até onde ele estava. Cheguei lá era um restaurante chique e caro então eu deduzi que estava com a mãe adentrei o recinto retirei uma cadeira e me sentei bufando de ódio dela.  
- Por que buscou o pirralho sem me avisar mulher. (Vegeta)  
- Nossa precisava achei que não se importava com o Trunks muito menos comigo. (Bulma)  
- Não me importo nem um pouco com vocês mais você se importa com ele e se acontecesse alguma coisa com o pirralho ia falar o mês todo na minha cabeça. (Vegeta)  
Era meu modo de dizer que eu me importava sim mais não ia assumir. Eu me levantei e ia saindo quando o garotinho disse:  
- Papai não vai almoçar com a gente? (Trunks)  
Eu sai sem responder nada.  
No dia seguinte comecei o treinamento com Trunks e o treinei por quatro anos continuamente. Estava sempre com ela nas noites tornando as quentes e amorosas.  
Era quatro de abril uma terça feira à tarde recebemos a visita de Gohan que veio na nossa casa para ela mudar seu traje de disfarce para participar do torneio de artes marciais. Eu ouvia conversa por acaso e disse que ia participar desse torneio e ia ganhar de Gohan, pois no ultimo tornei de artes marciais ele ganhou de mim. Foi quando ouvimos uma voz vinda do céu dizendo:  
- Eu também vou participar do torneio de artes marciais. (Goku)  
Era Kakaroto do outro mundo ia ficar um dia no planeta para participar do torneio de artes marciais. Eu fiquei muito empolgando, pois era a minha chance de acabar com aquele verme no torneio de artes marciais e mostrar pra ele que eu quem era o mais poderoso de todo o universo o príncipe guerreiro não aquele que era da terceira classe fracote.  
Eu comecei a treinar junto com o Trunks na sala gravitacional quando de repente ele disse:  
- Nossa papa essa gravidade está muito forte. (Trunks)  
- Essa gravidade não é para crianças. (Vegeta)  
Ele se transformou em super sayajin facilmente e disse:  
- Assim é bem mais fácil treinar. (Trunks)  
Eu fiquei espantado como aquele garoto com apenas oito anos podia se transformar em super sayajin tão facilmente. Eu demorei anos para me transformar em super sayajin e aquele garoto se transformou assim do nada.  
Treinamos muito durante um mês. No dia seguinte o torneio de artes marciais iria começar, o dia em que eu ia derrotar Kakaroto e mostrar que eu era o mais forte.  
Eram onze da noite eu cheguei ao nosso quarto ela estava no banho cheirava ao longe a essência de rosas na água eu fui ao banheiro e a vista linda e maravilhosa como aquela mulher me fazia perder todo o meu orgulho, toda a minha razão realmente era uma bruxa que enfeitiçou meu coração e acalmou o mesmo tanto que eu estava ali com ela mais uma vez me rendendo a paixão e o desejo que saltavam dentro de mim junto com ela naquela banheira de hidromassagem. Cada dia com ela era inesquecível...  
Ela era uma mulher incrível, inteligente. Era a única que me entendia, me compreendiam, me perdoava todos os dias e me aceitava do meu jeito.  
Eu fui interrompido pela sua voz envelhecida dizendo:  
- Senhor Vegeta. (Bulma me chamou fazendo interromper a leitura)  
Eu a olhei dizendo:  
- Sim.  
- Eu tenho mais duvidas. Eu posso perguntar? (Bulma)  
- Claro que sim. (Vegeta)  
- Essa mulher que está nesse livro é sua esposa? (Bulma)  
Eu olhei em seus olhos e vi um leve brilho que não via há muito tempo meu coração encheu de esperanças naquele momento. Ela iria se lembrar de algo eu tinha certeza quando eu respondi:  
- De certa forma era sim. Nós não nos casamos de acordo com a lei desse planeta, no entanto dormi ao seu lado por vários anos. (Vegeta)  
- Onde ela está agora senhor Vegeta? Por que o senhor está lendo essa historia pra mim e não pra ela?  
Eu gelei com essa pergunta fiquei totalmente sem ação e decepcionado por ela não ter se lembrado de nada ainda. Eu também me senti pressionado, não sabia o que responder a ela pensei e pensei mais nada me vinha a cabeça fiquei estático por alguns minutos quando ouvi sua voz novamente.  
- Senhor Vegeta não vai me responder à pergunta que eu fiz. (Bulma)  
Eu sinceramente não sabia o que dizer, fiquei um pouco rubro era bem do feitio dela ser corajosa, aventureira, imponente, curiosa e tinha um gênio muito forte.  
- Bom... é que... bem... (Até que disse algo de vez). Ela vivi aqui em meu coração. (pus a mão no meu peito no lado do mesmo)  
- Ela morreu senhor Vegeta? Agora o senhor se arrepende e quer mostrar o seu amor por ela pra mim? (Bulma)  
Mais uma vez eu não sabia o que responder de onde ela havia tirado perguntas assim tão impaquitantes para mim e desesperadoras també com certeza era a Bulma.  
Fui salvo por batidas na porta e a enfermeira abrindo a mesma dizendo:  
- Senhora Bulma hora do seu remédio. (enfermeira)  
Eu respirei aliviado por um tempo.  
Ela tomou o remédio que a enfermeira lhe deu e disse olhando a enfermeira sair.  
- Senhor Vegeta pode continuar a ler, por favor. ( Bulma)  
- Claro que sim. (Vegeta)  
Nessa hora eu estava aliviado por ela não se lembrar da pergunta anterior e ao mesmo tempo decepcionado por ela ainda não ter se lembrado de nada sobre eu e ela como marido e mulher.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14: A luta entre Kakaroto e eu. **

Pus- me a ler aquele diário novamente na esperança de alguma lembrança de Bulma vir à tona.  
Chegou o dia do torneio de artes marciais já havíamos chegado ao local onde iam ocorrer as lutas. Estava Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kullilin, nº 18, sua filha Maron, Chichi, Bulma, o nameck do Piccolo, o velho tarado, Ulong e eu. Todos estavam procurando por Kakaroto que não havia chegado ainda. Quanto de repente ele apareceu com seu tele transporte junto com a velha bruxa Uranai.  
Todos menos eu e claro ficaram com sentimentalismos humanos idiotas em volta de Kakaroto.  
Classificamo-nos para o torneio e seguimos para assistir o torneio infantil e claro que a luta final foi entre Trunks e Goten. A vitória foi de Trunks é claro ele mostrou ser mais forte e inteligente do que o filho do verme terceira classe. Eu realmente estava orgulhoso pela vitória do meu pirralho.  
Estávamos a caminho do local para aguardar as lutas entre os adultos quando apareceram dois sujeitos muito estranhos cumprimentou Kakaroto, deixando Piccolo muito nervoso com aqueles dois. Logo em seguida começaram-se as lutas e quando chegou à hora de Gohan lutar o estranho menor disse para todos.  
- Não tentem ajudar o Gohan de forma alguma. (supremo senhor Kaio-shin)  
Ficamos observando e quando Gohan se transformou em super sayajin nível 2 o outro esquisito o paralisou e dois sujeitos fortes mais terráqueos roubaram sua energia.  
- Se quiserem saber o que está acontecendo sigam-me e eu explicarei tudo no caminho e não se preocupe Kibito vai restabelecer a energia de Gohan. (supremo senhor kaio-shin)  
Claro que Kakaroto ficou curioso e os seguiu pedindo para nossa luta ficasse para depois ou que fosse ao local aonde íamos seguindo os outros dois estranhos com aquele supremo senhor Kaio nanico. Tive que ir junto, pois queria uma revanche com Kakaroto e não ia deixar passar essa oportunidade nunca.  
No caminho o supremo senhor Kaio-shin nos explicou que um mago Bibidi criou um ser chamado Madin boo que era muito mal e que os supremos Kaio-sama o prendeu em um ovo mandado para a terra então Babidi seu filho sabia o modo de desperta-lo por isso queria poderes para anexar ao ovo despertando Madin boo.  
Chegamos ao local, adentramos a nave Kakaroto, Gohan, Daikaioshin e eu. Estávamos lutando só com vermes fracotes. Kakaroto e eu ganhamos e passamos para a terceira parte da nave onde Gohan aguardava seu adversário que enfim apareceu e fomos para um outro lugar eu já estava mais que chateado daquelas lutas e vi que Kakaroto havia superado meus poderes mais uma vez foi nesse momento que bolei um plano de deixar aquele mago me dominar para eu voltar a ser mal e poder lutar com Kakaroto comece a demonstrar maldade que ainda me restava em meu coração quando de repente o tal do Dabura parou a luta com Gohan e voltamos pra nave. Eu vi que meu plano ia dar certo quando senti uma imensa dor e com a mesma me transformei em um super sayajin e obtive um poder imenso naquele momento.  
Fomos mandados pelo mago Babidi para o tornei de artes marciais. Então eu disse:  
- Kakaroto, vamos lutar quero acertar minhas contas com você e lhe mostrar que eu o príncipe do sayajin,é o guerreiro mais forte do universo. (Vegeta)  
Depois dessas palavras lancei um poder contras as pessoas que estavam na arquibancada matando-as. Kakaroto me olhou com raiva e percebei que eu havia feito aquilo de propósito só para lutar com ele. Novamente eu lancei outro poder contra a arquibancada matando mais pessoas. Ela viu tudo e me olho com aqueles olhos tristes e sem entender nada, pois eu havia mudando da água pro vinho e voltei a ser água quero dizer mal. Novamente eu a fiz sofrer aquela que tanto me amava, eu a fiz sofre muito.  
Ouvi uma voz me dizendo:  
- Acabe com esse verme logo Vegeta. (Babidi)  
- Eu não obedeço ordens de ninguém, seu mago maldito. (Vegeta)  
Claro que eu não ia deixar aquele mago idiota me dominar totalmente meu orgulho era maior e também eu não ia ser escravo de ninguém.  
Depois de tanta gente morta Kakaroto, resolveu lutar comigo pedindo ao tal mago para mudar o local. Após ter mudado o local da luta começamos a lutar. Estava feliz por que em fim eu consegui o que eu mais queria. Cada golpe que eu lhe dava dizia a ele que era pela humilhação que me fez passar, por ter salvado minha vida e muito mais. Depois de Algum tempo de luta ele disse:  
- Eu treinei muito no outro mundo Vegeta mais vejo que você não ficou atrás. Você tem o mesmo poder que eu.(Goku)  
- Está enganado Kakaroto eu realmente tive que treinar muito mais, você é muito mais habilidoso que eu e suas habilidades são mais fáceis de se detectar mesmo tendo o mesmo treinamento que eu você sempre esta na minha frente. Percebi isso quando Babidi mandou aquele monstro pra lutar com você. Foi por isso que pedi essa luta em segredo após ter me lembrado da luta daqueles caras estranhos e depois ouvi os lutadores dizendo que eles eram terráqueos comuns e não sabiam de onde tinham tirado tanta força. Só assim eu poderia lutar com você. Sei que foi um método muito idiota.  
- Vegeta sei que é orgulhoso mais deixou se controlar por Babidi só para se tornar mais forte e lutar comigo? (Goku)  
- Eu queria voltar a ser o que eu era antes Kakaroto . O SAYAJIN CRUEL E SEM PIEDADE A QUEM NADA IMPORTAVA. (Vegeta) Eu disse isso liberando todo o meu ki e disse mais a Kakaroto:  
- Eu me sentia repugnante pouco a pouco fui fazendo parte de vocês, fui me adaptando a esse planeta que me pareceu um bom lugar para se viver, até formei uma família e fui acalmando meu coração, no entanto eu queria voltar a ser o sayajin cruel, frio e calculista que eu era por isso tive a necessidade de pedir a Babidi que fizesse a maldade voltar ao meu coração. Graças a isso eu me sinto muito bem e renovado.  
Kakaroto olhou pra mim surpreso e disse:  
- Você tem certeza disso Vegeta?(Goku)  
Começamos a lutar novamente naquele lugar deserto sem uma alma viva somente eu e Kakaroto. Foi quando Kakaroto disse um pouco antes de eu atacar.  
- Espere Vegeta. Está sentindo esse ki é de Madin boo nós os despertamos com nossa luta e nossos ferimentos. (Goku)  
Realmente eu havia sentido o ki de Madin boo, porém continuei a lutar com ele quando mais uma vez ele disse:  
- A culpa foi nossa Vegeta. Agora temos que detê-lo para não destruir a terra. (Goku)  
Kakaroto tinha toda a razão de sermos culpados mais a culpa maior foi minha em ter pensado naquele plano idiota de deixar a mágica de Babido transformar meu coração que havia se abrandado com o amor dela para voltar a ser o sayajin de antes. Nesse momento eu senti uma culpa e um remorso muito grande em meu coração então eu tapeie Kakaroto dizendo:  
- Me de uma semente dos Deuses e nos vamos lá, Kakaroto deter esse mostro. (Vegeta)  
Nesse momento Kakaroto se distraiu e com um golpe em sua nuca ele ficou ali no chão inconsciente.  
Eu não sentia mais o ki de Gohan provavelmente Magin boo o matou. Agora eu estava me sentindo mais culpado ainda por ter deixado me levar pelo meu orgulho, pela minha vaidade de ser o ser mais poderoso do universo e mais uma vez ela estava em meus pensamentos tudo fazia sentido agora em meu coração então eu explodi a nave e cheguei até onde Madin boo estava. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15: Sacrifiquei-me para salva-los.**

Chegando ao local onde Majin Buu estava senti o ki de Piccolo, Kulilin, Trukns e Goten.  
Eu estava decidido a morrer se fosse necessário para protegê-los, ela meu filho e aqueles vermes amigos de Kakaroto e dela que já faziam parte de mim. Era a primeira vez que eu ia arriscar minha vida por alguém e pra mim era muito difícil assumir isso mais eu ia até o fim agora.  
Desafie Majin Buu seguindo com ataques que não fizeram nada a ele. Ficamos ali lutando, mais nenhum de meus golpes adiantava, sempre que eu o feria ele se reconstituía logo em seguida. Até que ele me envolveu em uma espécie de corda feita com uma parte de seu corpo me deixando sem ação todo enrolando e me fazendo de sacos de bancadas. Trunks apareceu dando um golpe jogando Majin Buu longe, logo em seguida apareceu Goten me desenrolando junto com Trunks. Tinha que matá-lo de alguma maneira e teria que utilizar aquela técnica, iria explodir meu ki fazendo o verme virar pó. Depois de ser desenrolado pelos garotos eu disse:  
- Trunks eu posso te dar um abraço? (Perguntei a ele aproximando do meu corpo)  
Olhei pra baixo e vi o sorriso do Trunks com seu rostinho envergonhado e me perguntou:  
- Papai por que o senhor está me abraçando? O senhor nunca fez isso antes? (Trunks)  
Realmente era a primeira vez que eu tocava meu filho daquela maneira com amor, carinho e afeto de um pai que de certa forma nunca havia sido pra ele.  
- Trunks cuida de sua mãe, obedeça ela direitinho e nunca se esqueça de mim. (Vegeta.)  
- Por que papai, o senhor quer que eu faça isso? Eu não entendo. (Trunks)  
- Não é para você entender simplesmente faça o que eu pedi Trunks, só isso. (Vegeta)  
Depois disso dei lhe um golpe deixando o inconsciente e o filho de casula de Kakaroto ficou me azucrinado com perguntas tipo, porque eu tinha feito aqui etc., eu fiz o mesmo dei-lhe um golpe deixando Goten inconsciente.  
Piccolo veio buscá-los então eu perguntei:  
- Piccolo se eu morrer, eu verei Kakaroto no outro mundo? (Vegeta)  
- Sinceramente não. Você sempre teve maldade em seu coração você vai direto para o inferno e seu corpo será separado da sua alma e a mesma passara por uma limpeza fazendo você se esquecer de tudo e renascendo novamente como um novo ser. (Piccolo)  
- Eu imaginava isso. Piccolo cuide dos pirralhos. (Vegeta)  
Piccolo apenas acenou com a cabeça com um sinal de sim e saiu voando.  
Eu fiquei ali pensativo sobre tudo que Piccolo acabara de me falar se eu morresse ia me esquecer dela pra sempre, porém era melhor assim era o único meio de protegê-los e salvar minha família, foi assim que eu pensei antes de acumular todo o meu ki elevando-o ao máximo e explodindo. Minhas ultimas palavras agravou ainda mais a dor em meu peito: - Adeus Bulma e Trunks...  
Até que eu morri achando que tinha levado Majin Buu comigo.  
Nesse momento eu parei a leitura do diário pra ela. Tentando não demonstrar emoção na minha voz e tentando ao máximo conter minhas lagrimas, pois eu não queria que Bulma me visse daquele jeito ela ia me fazer um monte de perguntas e eu não poderia responder muita coisa a ela com medo de levar tudo a perder e as enfermeiras ter que me tirar do quarto dela a força que seria impossível se eu não cooperasse. Foi quando ouvi sua voz.  
- Senhor Vegeta por que parou? Tava tão emocionante?  
Eu respirei fundo ainda de cabeça baixa pra ela não ver meus olhos um pouco vermelhos e disse bem devagar para ela não perceber o tom de emoção na minha voz por mais que eu houvesse mudado ainda tinha um pouco do meu orgulho.  
- Parei só para respirar um pouco e tomar um copo com água. (Vegeta)  
Eu disse me levantando e indo em direção ao bebedouro perto de sua cama e pegando água para eu tomar.  
Enquanto eu bebia a água bem próximo a sua cama, ela levou sua mão até a minha segurando-a firme como ela sempre fazia quando saiamos juntos. Eu a olhei com um olhar um pouco assustado com sua atitude penetrando meu olhar no dela vi novamente um brilho em seus olhos minhas esperanças aumentaram nesse momento foi quando ela disse:  
- Senhor Vegeta sua esposa deve ser uma mulher de muita sorte por ter conhecido o senhor e ela deve amá-lo apesar de seu um jeito grosso, mal educado e mal humorado de ser. (Bulma)  
Eu a olhei novamente estranhando aquelas palavras, pois durante quase um ano estive ali lendo aquele diário e ela nunca havia prestado tanta atenção como hoje. Meu coração encheu-se ainda mais de esperança apesar dela ainda não ter se lembrado de nada de nossas vidas juntos ela havia gravado na memória partes do diário que eu estava lendo a ela, isso pra mim já era uma muito especial. Eu a respondi.  
- Eu acho que eu é que tive sorte de ter encontrado ela. (Vegeta)  
- Pode Continuar lendo senhor Vegeta a história pra mim.  
- Claro que sim. (Vegeta)  
Sentei-me novamente a cadeira e pus-me a ler.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: Finalmente entendi meus sentimentos.**

Minha alma chegou ao céu, lá havia uma casa com um homem enorme chamado Enmandaio, ele quem destinava para onde as almas iam, se era para o paraíso ou para o inferno. Havia algumas almas na minha frente eu aguardava impacientemente.  
Chegou minha vez, então o velho Enmandaio disse:  
- Vegeta pela primeira vez você fez algo bom, mas isso não tira todas as maldades que você já fez, no entanto a terra ainda corre perigo e podemos precisar de você. (Enmandaio)  
- Leve a alma de Vegeta a sala de espera enquanto eu vejo o que acontecera na terra com o tal Madin boo. (Enmandaio a um dos Ogros)  
Eu aguardei na sala de espera onde tinha uma espécie de televisão que dava pra ver tudo na terra.  
Eu vi quando Kakaroto recobrou a consciência, quando ele chegou à plataforma celeste dando a notícia a ela que eu havia morrido. Eu vi o desespero dela quando soube da minha morte, ela chorava muito e eu no outro mundo me culpando por fazê-la sofrer tanto. Eu vi Trunks triste pela minha morte, aquilo partia o meu coração. Eu vi quando aquele verme do Kakaroto se transformou em super sayajin três, escondendo de mim seus verdadeiros poderes. Eu vi quando o Trunks e o Goten viram Gotenks, quando o Buu saiu da sala do tempo só com um grito abrindo um portal, quando ele transformou todos exceto Dende em chocolate, quando Buu absorveu Goteks, nesse momento o velho Enmandaio e me chamou colocando-me de volta ao meu corpo e disse:  
- Vegeta, eu te darei mais uma chance para sua morte não ser em vão. Você vai voltar a terra e junto com Goku tentar eliminar aquele monstro do Majin Buu. Você quer Vegeta?(Enmandaio)  
- Claro que minha morte não será em vão. Eu quero acabar com aquela geléia do Boo custe o custar porque eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins. (Vegeta)  
- Vovó Uranai leve Vegeta até a terra para ele lutar e vencer. (Enmandaio)  
Eu fui junto com a velha Uranai para a Terra chegando lá Kakaroto sentiu meu ki e com seu tele transporte ele me achou e disse que eu ia me fundir com ele utilizando os brincos dados pelo supremo senhor Kaio. No inicio eu não queria de forma alguma me unir aquele verme mais depois que ele me disse que Majin Buu havia absorvido a todos mudei de idéia e fiz a fusão com os brincos. Nós transformamos em Vegeto lutamos até termos a idéia de entrar no corpo de Majin Buu para salvar o pessoal que ele absorveu para usufruir de seus poderes. Salvamos Piccolo, Goten, meu filho Trunks e Gohan.  
Saímos de seu corpo através de furos que Majin Buu soltava vapores de tanta raiva. Depois de termos salvo o pessoal Majin Buu se transformou novamente e lançou um poder que mal deu tempo de nos salvar.  
Fomos parar no planeta supremo com a ajuda do Daí Kaioshin e seu tele transporte. Foi quando sentimos o ki de Majin Buu ele estava nos procurando para lutar então nós tivemos a idéia de chamá-lo para lutar naquele planeta por que ele era mais resistente para lutar foi quando o velho do Daí Kaioshin de 15 gerações protestou então Kakaroto disse:  
- Daí Kaoishin eu lhe dou a foto daquela garota que eu disse ao senhor, ela é muito bonita tem 35 anos corpo esbelto. O que o senhor acha em? (Goku)  
Goku mostra a foto a ele e eu a vi...  
- KAKAROTO PODE IR ESQUECENDO EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ APRESENTAR A MINHA ESPOSA A ESSE VELHO APRESENTE A SUA ESPOSA E NÃO A DOS OUTROS. (Vegeta)  
Eu disse descobrindo que era dela que ele estava falando e de alguma forma eu fiquei me sentindo estranho, os terráqueos chamavam esse sentimento de ciúmes.  
Chamamos Majin Buu com o nosso ki e quando Majin Buu apareceu Kakaroto começou a lutar com ele. Kakaroto precisou de um descanso e eu o substitui.  
Enquanto lutava com Majin Buu percebi que eu não ia conseguir vencê-lo com meus poderes só Kakaroto poderia fazer esse milagre de derrotá-l, então eu cai com um golpe e novamente Kakaroto voltou a lutar com Majin Buu. Foi nesse momento que eu percebi o porquê Kakaroto sempre estava com seus poderes maiores que o meu. Kakaroto era generoso, carinhoso, lutava por diversão sempre querendo superar os seus poderes querendo ser mais forte que seu adversário por mais forte que o mesmo fosse. Kakaroto nunca ousou matar alguém tanto que eu era a prova disso, pois quando estive pela primeira vez na terra ele impediu aquele nanico do Kulilin de me matar.  
Foi nesse momento que eu percebi que aquele sentimento que Kakaroto adquiriu com aqueles terráqueos o tornou mais forte sempre deixando disposto até sacrificar sua vida por eles. Foi nesse momento que meus sentimentos cresceram de vez em meu peito por ela, por meu filho e por todos aqueles que se tornaram meus amigos naquele planeta chamado Terra.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17: Perdido. **

Eu ajudei Kakaroto a derrota Majin Buu junto com aquele inútil do mister Satã, Dende e as esferas do dragão de Namekusei. Kakaroto lançou Genke dama matando Majin Buu, porém Kakaroto desejou que o mesmo voltasse a terra como um ser bondoso para o mesmo lutar novamente com ele. Bom isso não era de admirar Kakaroto se divertia assim lutando com os mais poderosos que ele.  
Depois da derrota de Majin Buu, Kakaroto nos tele transportou para a plataforma celeste onde todos estavam incluindo ela e meu filho, assim que me viram vieram correndo-me minha direção. Trunks segurou firme minha mão sorrindo e ela piscou pra mim com aquele sorriso que eu amava. Mas eu precisava de um tempo sozinho, então resolvi sair da plataforma celeste voando. Voei sem destino até chegar a um vale que eu não conhecia resolvi descer e ficar ali um pouco sozinho para colocar meus sentimentos em ordem e pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nessas ultimas horas, me veio à memória a tristeza dela e de Trunks quando souberam o que haviam acontecido comigo. Aquela imagem me doeu lá no fundo, eles me amavam apesar dos anos que eu os deixei afastado de mim com meu jeito arrogante e solitário. Era a minha família e os amavam muito, mesmo não demonstrando sempre os amei. Ela era a melhor esposa que um príncipe dos saiyajins poderia querer. Uma bela princesa que eu encontrei na Terra, apesar de ser mandona e adorar gritar comigo. Ela tinha um jeito doce e meigo que eu adorava.  
Meu filho Trunks se parecia muito comigo às vezes, mas tem um jeitinho da mãe que o torna o filho perfeito. Ele não pensou duas vezes para me ajudar na luta com aquele monstro, corajoso, destemido, um verdadeiro saiyajin. Não me arrependo nem um dia de ter ficado na Terra e de amar uma terráquea brigona, mandona, maluca, inteligente, sincera, meiga, amiga, boa mãe, folgada, etc. Aqueles olhos azuis e aquela boca me chamavam sempre que a via, algo me atrai a ela e eu nunca saberei o que é. Era como um feitiço lançado em mim.  
Eu fiquei ali pela primeira vez pensando na minha família em todo aquele sentimento ainda confusos na minha mente e no meu coração eu estava tentando organizá-los e me perguntava:  
- Por que para Kakaroto aqueles sentimentos pareciam tão simples e pra mim não. A resposta estava na minha cara, Kakaroto aprendeu com os terráqueos desde criança por isso era daquele jeito.  
Eu me arrependi de não ser mais amoroso, de ter rejeitado meu filho quando ela me disse que estava grávida, me arrependi de não ser um bom pai como o Kakaroto, mas acho que nunca pude ser fui criado para ser assim frio, calculista, arrogante e solitário. Mesmo que os ame não sei se um dia meu orgulho me deixara dizer isso a eles.  
Fiquei ali até anoitecer perdidos em meus pensamentos escondendo o meu ki para ninguém me achar eu queria ficar sozinho tentando amenizar todo aquele conflito dentro de mim tanto que me refugiei em outro lugar que ela nunca me acharia.  
Foi tão de repente eu senti um ki aparecendo próximo de mim era o ki de Kakaroto.  
- O que você quer Kakaroto? Como me achou? (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta você pode esconder seu ki dos demais mais de mim nunca esqueceu que eu tenho a habilidade se sentir o ki por mais baixo que seja e além do mais nunca me esqueço de um ki. Eu vim fazer lhe companhia. (Goku)  
- Mentira. Vá embora quero ficar sozinho. (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta está na hora de voltar pra sua casa a Bulma está muito preocupada com você e o Trunks não para de perguntar onde você está. (Goku)  
- Foi àquela mulher mandona que te mandou aqui, não foi? (Vegeta)  
Eu disse em tom mais intenso.  
- Não Vegeta. Eu vim por que ela está preocupada com você. Você sumiu sem dizer nada. Eu só queria ajudar minha amiga que eu considero como irmã. (Goku)  
- Kakaroto você se lembra quando eu fui perguntar o que você sentia pela sua terráquea. (Vegeta)  
- Lembro sim. O que tem?(Goku)  
- Agora eu sei o que é sentir tudo aquilo que você explicou e sei por que você fica cada vez mais forte e por esses sentimentos, estou certo? (Vegeta)  
- De certa forma sim. Eu já tive até pesadelos com você antes de ficar nosso amigo é claro, Freeza, Cell, no meu sonho eles fizeram chantagem usando minha família, eu não quero perde-la nunca, arrisco minha vida quantas vezes for preciso pra salvar a minha família e o planeta que eu cresci. (Goku)  
Eu dei um leve sorriso de canto e finalmente meus sentimentos acertaram no lugar e finalmente floriram em meu coração orgulhoso.  
- Obrigado Kakaroto. (Vegeta)  
Era raras as vezes que eu agradecia principalmente aquele verme de terceira classe, mas dessa vez suas palavras me ajudaram.  
- Eu te levo pra casa com meu tele transporte. (Goku)  
- Não é preciso. Sou perfeitamente capaz de voar. (Vegeta)  
Eu o respondi com dureza e comecei voar pra minha casa.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18: Voltando pra casa.**

Era uma mansão que eu chamo de lar até hoje, aturar a loira burra e o velho não era nada já tinha me acostumado com as maluquices deles a um bom tempo. Cheguei a casa entrei pela porta da sacada do nosso quarto tomei um banho e desci. A casa estava vazia, a loira e o velho não estavam ali e não faço idéia aonde estavam. Fui até a cozinha e a comida estava pronta, me servi e fui pra mesa.  
Trunks já havia percebido meu ki e foi correndo a cozinha alçou um voou baixo e me abraçou eu não correspondi nesse momento apenas o olhei em seus olhos azuis e logo em seguida correspondi o gesto dele comigo.  
Ela se aproximou e disse ao garoto:  
- Chega de enrolar e vai tomar seu banho. (Bulma)  
- Há mãe, eu quero ficar mais um pouco com o meu pai. (Trunks)  
- Obedeça a sua mãe pirralho e faça o que ela disse (Vegeta). Eu disse em tom rígido e elevando.  
- Está bem. (Trunks)  
Ele respondeu um pouco triste e saiu.  
Ela ficou admirada com meu gesto com o pirralho e me disse:  
- Que bom que você está de volta, estou muito feliz. (Bulma)  
Ela me beijou com um beijo terno em meus lábios me deixando um pouco envergonhado e subiu as escadas. Ela não havia mudado quase nada esses anos todos apenas em seus cabelos que sempre ganhavam um novo corte. Terminei de jantar e quando ia subindo as escadas eu ouvi ela e o Trunks conversando:  
- Mãe hoje eu descobri que o meu pai realmente se importa com a gente. (Trunks)  
- Filho o seu pai sempre se importou com a gente, ele só não demonstra. Eu já te disse isso tantas vezes. (Bulma)  
"Ela sempre me defendeu pra ele e essa não era a primeira e nem seria a ultima vez que ela faria isso."  
- Agora eu tenho certeza mãe. Quando o Goten e eu o salvamos do Majin Buu, ele ficou estranho e disse umas coisas que não entendi de cara. Mais antes dele me dar o golpe e me deixar inconsciente ele me pediu um abraço e disse pra eu cuidar de você. (Trunks)

Ela foi até o Trunks e disse com lagrimas nos olhos:  
- Ele pensou que nunca mais nos veria Trunks, por isso fez isso. Eu sempre te disse que ele te amava muito e ele provou isso te desmaiando pra você ficar a salvo do Majin Buu, ele queria mesmo depois de morto te ver bem. (Bulma)  
- Por que você está chorando mãe? (Trunks)  
- Por que seu pai esta com a gente. Agora vai dormir por que tenho certeza que amanha bem cedo seu pai vai te acordar pra treinar com ele, ainda mais agora que você ficou mais forte. (Bulma)  
O menino foi pra cama e disse:  
- Boa noite, mãe. E diga boa noite por mim para o meu pai ta. (Trunks)  
- Pode deixar que eu digo. (Bulma)  
Eu fui para o nosso quarto sem que ela percebesse que eu escutei a conversa dela com o Trunks.  
Ela chegou ao nosso quarto me abraçou por trás e disse:  
- Pensei que nunca mais você fosse voltar. Que eu ia te perder pra sempre. (Bulma)  
Pude sentir suas lagrimas molharem minha camisa que encobria meus ombros.  
- Eu também...  
Respondia a ela olhando em seus olhos molhados de lagrimas enxuguei as mesmas com meus dedos impedindo de cair fitei os seus olhos azuis como o céu e não resisti e a beijei com muita volúpia e saudade de seus beijos e de seu corpo quente. Essa noite ainda foi melhor que as outras ao lado dela passamos horas e horas ali nos amando loucamente até alta madrugada quando adormecemos um nos braços do outro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19: Quero um filho!**

Tudo corria em paz no Planeta Terra agora meu planeta, meu lar eu já pensava desse modo apesar de ainda ter meu orgulho, ser grosso e rude como sempre, ainda não havia declarado meu amor por ela alias achei que nunca faria isso.  
Era aniversário do Goten fomos todos convidados para irmos à casa de Kakaroto para comemorar ele ia completar oito anos era o mini Kakaroto.  
Eu fui mais não gostava de festas principalmente daquele jeito. Fui com meu mau humor de sempre.

Chegamos lá fomos recebidos pela mulher de Kakaroto, não sei por que mais nunca fui com a cara dela. Fiquei em um canto da casa enquanto todos comemoravam foi quando ouvi Kakaroto dizer:  
- Ei Vegeta não fique assim tão afastado e solitário vem pra cá ficar com a gente. (Goku)  
Eu fique um pouco mais próximo, tudo ia bem à festa que foi até a meia noite e fomos os últimos que estava se despedindo quando Trunks virou e disse:  
- Mamãe, Papai posso dormir aqui hoje posso? Eu quero treinar como Goten. (Trunks)  
Ela pensou e disse:  
- Acho melhor não vai incomodar a Chichi e o Goku ela já cuida de duas crianças mais uma vai dar muito trabalho:  
Kakaroto ficou com uma cara de tonto sem entender que ela insinuava que ele era uma criança.  
- Tudo bem Bulma pode deixá-lo aqui, eu já estou acostumada e sempre bom ter mais gente em casa. (Chichi)  
- Então mãe e pai, me deixa ficar. (Trunks)  
- Por mim tudo bem. (Bulma)  
- Que seja. (Vegeta)  
Deixamos o nosso pirralho na casa do Kakaroto e chegamos em casa só nos dois, a loira burra e o velho não estavam lá, haviam viajado achei isso o máximo a muito tempo a casa não ficava só para nos dois ia ser muito bom. Quando adentramos aquela mansão eu a abracei forte e a beijei em cada parte de seu pescoço, orelha fazendo ela se arrepiar. Peguei-a no colo pela primeira fez eu fui "romântico" e a levei para nosso quarto beijando-a ardentemente, foi tudo maravilhoso éramos um casal e tanto, ficamos mais uma vez horas e horas ali nos amando e em um momento de descanso em plena madrugada ela disse:  
- Vegeta o que acha de termos mais um filho ou filha? (Bulma)  
- Por que está me perguntando isso agora? Quando você engravidou do Trunks não me perguntou nada e fez do jeito que você quis. (Vegeta)  
- Eu só queria ter uma lembrança sua ao meu lado que pudesse me fazer companhia e estar ao meu lado se algum dia você fosse embora pra sempre desse planeta. (Bulma)  
Ela me olhou com um olhar triste nesse momento eu respondi:  
- Deixe de besteira mulher. (Vegeta)  
Era a minha maneira de dizer que eu nunca ia abandoná-los.  
- Então Vegge, você não me respondeu a pergunta que eu te fiz eu vou repeti-la. O que acha de termos mais um filho? (Bulma)  
- Que seja. (Vegeta)  
Era minha maneira de dizer que sim a ela.  
Na manhã seguinte acho que ela parou de tomar todos aqueles remédios que evitava que ela de engravidasse e estava muito feliz por eu ter "aceitado". Eu gostava de vê-la feliz daquele jeito eu fui treinar com o Trunks que agora estava com nove anos.  
Estávamos sempre nos amando tornando nossas noites incríveis literalmente ela me fazia ir às nuvens de tanto desejo e amor foi até que ela começou a passar mal. Ficar enjoada, sentir desejos, vomitar, ficar tonta isso já fazia bastante dia às vezes ela me evitava, ficava triste e mal humorada do nada eu já imaginei o que seria.  
Em uma manhã ela acordou muito pálida e enjoada permanecendo ali deitada na cama. Era 09:30 da manha eu fui vê-la e levei lhe uma maçã dizendo:  
- Coma essa maçã você não comeu nada até agora. (Vegeta)  
Eu disse jogando a maçã a ela deitada na cama.  
- Não quero. O enjôo esta muito forte. Deve ter sido aquela torta de frango com geléia de pistache que me fez mal.(Bulma)  
Ela disse se levantando e indo ao banheiro com uma das mão em sua boca.  
- Foi inventar moda agora fica ai passando mal. Coma logo a maçã e a única coisa que não te enjoa. Além do mais não foi o que você comeu que te fez mal. (Vegeta)  
- Como assim não foi? (Bulma)  
- Da ultima vez que você ficou com esses maus estares e enjôos depois de quatro meses você me deu a notícia que estava grávida. Já chamou o médico para verificar? (Vegeta)  
- Já ele vem a tarde. (Bulma)  
- Ótimo. Quero ser avisado quando o médico chegar. (Vegeta)  
- Por que Vegge?  
- Só faça o que eu disse. Você pergunta demais mulher.  
Assim fui treinar novamente na sala gravitacional. Quando chegou o médico à tarde por voltas das quatro horas da tarde eu fui avisado e fui ao quarto sem demonstrar minha preocupação com ela. Cheguei ao nosso quarto e o médico já estava consultando com vários instrumentos de uso tirados de capsulas fabricados pela empresa dela.  
Após algumas horas de exames e consultas o médico disse:  
- Parabéns os senhores serão papai e mamãe mais uma vez. A senhora está grávida de seis semanas. (Médico)  
Eu a olhei e dei um leve sorriso de canto, eu sabia primeiro que o médico que ela estava grávida só pelo seu jeito e seu mal estar foi como da gravidez de Trunks.  
O médico receitou varias vitaminas, dietas para grávidas e pediu que fosse ao seu consultório fazer uma ultra-sonografia para ver como ia o bebe.  
Eu fiquei feliz quando soube da gravidez do Trunks mais não queria aceitar um mestiço por causa do meu orgulho eu a abandonei mais agora eu ia fazer tudo diferente do meu jeito é claro mais ia ser diferente. Eu estava muito feliz por que ia ser pai mais uma vez e ia compensar toda a falta que eu fiz ao Trunks para aquela garotinha ou garotinho que ela estava gerando em seu ventre.


	20. Chapter 20

******Capitulo 20: O nascimento da Bra.**

Os meses foram passando e eu acompanhei cada passo de sua gestação eu ia junto quando ela ia fazer a ultra-sonografia e quando dava levávamos o Trunks também. Ele estava muito feliz que ia ganhar um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.  
Quando chegou ao sexto mês fomos ao consultório médico para ela fazer a ultra-sonografia. Claro que eu entrei junto à sala, além de ser o pai queria saber se era menino ou menina, pois ainda não sabíamos seu sexo porque o bebe sempre estava sentado nas ultimas ultra-sonografia. Foi quando o médico disse é uma menina mais ela possui uma espécie de calda.  
Eu dei um leve sorriso e disse:  
- Eu também tinha uma é extremamente normal. Quando ela nascer vamos tirar a calda. (Vegeta)  
Eu sai do quarto muito feliz era uma princesinha que vinha fazer parte da minha vida.  
Ela entrou em trabalho de parto no oitavo mês de gestação era noite ela me acordou me segurando forte que tava até me machucado. Eu era um sayajin mais não era imune a dor ou a ferimentos. Eu fiquei ali parado sem saber o que fazer foi quando ela gritou forte e alto e a mãe dela correu ao nosso quarto e a única coisa que fiz foi abrir a porta pra mesma. Eu realmente estava em estado de choque por que nunca havia visto uma mulher dando a luz há uma criança. A mãe dela pegou o telefone e chamou a ambulância. Logo que ambulância chegou, eu sai voando não muito rápido com ela no colo até o jardim e seguimos em direção ao hospital. Não sei por que mais o médico não me deixou entrar junto, eu queria matar ele por isso mais a loira burra me disse:  
- Vegetazinho se acalme vai dar tudo certo. O médico não deixou você entrar porque você esta muito nervoso só vai atrapalhar o trabalho dele. (Senhora Brifes)  
A loira burra tinha razão, eu realmente tava muito nervoso eu andava de um lado para o outro sem parar a espera de noticia, esse dia acho que meu orgulho tinha ido pra bem longe me esqueci totalmente dele. Algumas horas depois o médico me chamou até o quarto e depois que eu o adentrei, ele disse:  
- Parabéns senhor Vegeta ela é uma menina forte e muito saudável. (Médico).  
Ela segurava a menina que mamava com muita fome eu as olhei foi à cena mais linda que eu vi na minha vida e a única, pois nuca vi uma mãe sayajin amamentar um filho, mas de repente me veio um arrependimento enorme em meu coração eu não vi meu filho mamar pela primeira vez.  
Eu estava de cara de poucos amigos como sempre nunca expressava realmente o que se passava dentro de mim.  
Foi quando ela me disse:  
- Vegeta você que pegar a Bra? (Bulma)  
Eu a olhei fixamente com a criança em seu colo tão indefesa e tão frágil. Eu caminhei mais um pouco e disse:  
- Eu posso machucá-la com a minha força. Ela parece uma porcelana. (Vegeta)  
Ela sorriu e viu que eu estava com vontade de ter a minha princesinha no meu colo e disse:  
- Vem eu te ajudo. (Bulma)  
Sentei-me ao seu lado na cama e ela colocou a criança em meus braços me dizendo como eu deveria fazer eu tentei ao máximo diminuir minha força, porém era muito complicado pegar um bebe recém nascido como aquela menininha parecia uma porcelana, parecia que ia quebrar em meus braços de tão pequena e frágil que ela era.  
Lembrei-me das palavras de Kakaroto. "Arrisco minha vida quantas vezes for preciso pra proteger e salvar a minha família e o planeta que eu cresci" mais no meu caso seria no planeta que me acolheu.  
Eu acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tava com cara de bobo aquela cara que Kakaroto tinha sabe de tonto.  
Ela viu que eu estava um pouco inseguro mesmo com ela me ajudando a segurar a pequenina ela a pegou de volta e disse:  
- Logo você se acostuma a pegar a Bra, Vegeta. (Bulma)  
Logo Trunks chegou e viu sua mãe e disse:  
- Mamãe eu vou te ajudar a cuidar dela viu. Ela e linda mais tão pequenina. (Trunks)  
Ela deu um leve sorriso para o filho vendo o quanto ele estava feliz e disposto a cuidar da irmã e disse:  
- Você também foi desse tamanho Trunks e assim que são os bebes ai eles vão crescendo e crescendo ate virarem adultos se casarem etc. (Bulma)  
- Legal. Eu não vou deixar ninguém botar a mão na minha irmã eu a protegerei sempre. (Trunks)  
Eu olhei meu filho que ainda era pequeno, mas mesmo assim já queria proteger a irmã que acabara de nascer. Aqueles sentimentos humanos que Bulma me ensinou e ensinou Trunks nós deixaram mais forte, agora eu via isso. Eu nunca obtive um gesto de carinho ou afeto que seja até conhecê-la.  
O dia terminou tão rápido. Eu simplesmente senti que agora eu tinha uma família de verdade. Eu deitei ali naquela cama de casal sozinho, pois ela ainda estava no hospital sobre observações médicas. Pensando que a minha vida estava mudando cada dia mais e era para melhor, porém ainda tinha muito orgulho dentro de mim mais não da mesma maneira de antes foi quando escutei alguém bater a porta me tirando dos meus pensamentos.  
Eu levantei e abri a porta vendo a imagem do Trunks com os olhos cheios de lagrimas:  
- O que ouve pirralho? Isso não são horas de estar acordado. (Vegeta)  
Trunks me abraçou nas pernas e disse:  
- Papai foi um sonho horrível que eu tive. A mamãe e a Bra foram atacadas por uns seres muito estranhos e não pude fazer nada. (Trunks)  
Eu o olhei e disse:  
- Foi só um sonho. Elas estão bem. Agora vá dormir. (Vegeta)  
- Papai... Eu... (Trunks)  
- Diga o que quer agora Trunks? Não fique gaguejando. (Vegeta)  
- Posso ficar aqui com o senhor? (Trunks)  
Eu suspirei fundo e um pouco surpreso com o pedido do garoto e disse um pouco grosso:  
- Venha mais não chore e nem me perturbe mais. (Vegeta)  
Era a primeira vez que fiquei ali dormindo junto com meu filho e ele dormiu com uma carinha tão feliz ali ao meu lado naquela cama enorme. Eu o observei mais um pouco e logo cai no sono também.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21: Aprendendo a cuidar de um bebe.**

Na manhã seguinte Trunks e eu fomos até o hospital para ver se ela já havia recebido alta. Chegando lá em seu quarto vi Kakaroto repousando a pequena criança na cama e Goten olhando o pai.  
- KAKAROTO O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? (Vegeta em tom bravo)  
Eu disse serrando os punhos ficando bem próximo dele.  
- Oi Vegeta. Chichi foi ajudar a sua esposa a se trocar enquanto isso ela pediu para eu trocar a Bra para andar mais depressa, pois o médico já deu alto e ela não quer ficar mais aqui está louca pra voltar pra casa com você. Foi o que ela disse. (Goku)

Eu o observei atentamente o quanto Kakaroto era bom pai e levava jeito para a coisa. Ele percebeu que eu olhava atentamente bem próximo enquanto ele manuseava a menina com todo cuidado possível e disse:  
- Você quer trocá-la Vegeta afinal a filha é sua. (Goku)  
- Não, eu posso machucá-la ela é muito frágil parece porcelana. (Vegeta)  
Kakaroto ficou surpreso pelo meu anseio deu um leve sorriso e disse:  
- Quando Gohan nasceu também fui muito difícil pega-lo, trocá-lo principalmente no primeiro mês. Gohan era tão pequeno e indefeso foi muito difícil controlar minha força para pegar ele, mas Chichi me ensinou tudo, pena que não pude fazer o mesmo com Goten. (Goku)  
Eu senti a voz de Kakaroto um pouco triste quando se referiu a Goten porque ele não estava presente em seu nascimento e não pode fazer o mesmo que fez pelo seu filho mais velho. Depois da pausa que Kakaroto havia feito ele disse:  
- Venha Vegeta eu vou lhe mostrar como se faz para pegar sua filha, trocá-la e vou lhe explicar o quanto eles dão trabalho até o terceiro mês. (Goku)  
Kakaroto me colocou no lugar dele e foi me explicando como eu deveria fazer para pegar minha princesinha, como vestir sua roupinha tão pequena, como dar banho e me explicou também que os bebes tem dores à noite, que choram muito principalmente os recém nascidos. Eu fiz tudo do jeito que ele explicou eu fui fazendo com aquela princesinha tão pequena. Eu estava muito orgulhoso, mas dessa vez meu orgulho era diferente era de ter minha pequena no colo sem anseio ou medo algum de machucá-la.  
Ela sai junto com Chichi do banheiro e me olhou com a Bra no colo eu a fitei com meus olhos e a cara um pouco fechada e vi algumas lagrimas saírem de seus olhos dizendo a amiga:  
- Olha Chichi que visão mais linda eu estou tendo. (Bulma)  
A esposa de Kakaroto só acenou com a cabeça que sim e também saia lagrimas de seus olhos.  
Eu apenas pensei: "quanto sentimentalismo idiota. Mulheres sempre sensíveis".  
Kakaroto chamou sua mulher e seu filho casula para irem embora se tele transportando dali. Logo em seguida nos quatro voltamos para nossa casa em um carro cápsula que eu dirigia há algum tempo. Ela fez questão que tirasse a carteira de motorista para voar só quando extremante necessário já que 99,9% dos terráqueos não sabiam voar.  
Eu já havia mudado bastante meu jeito de ser já havia parado de perseguir Kakaroto mais nunca demonstrava a minha família o que eu sentia, sempre estava carrancudo, mal humorado, mas eu os amava do meu jeito, mas meu orgulho ainda não deixava eu dizer isso a eles...

Fui interrompido com batidas na porta e a enfermeira abrindo a mesma e disse:  
- Senhor Vegeta tem uma senhora na recepção que quer falar como senhor. Eu disse a ela que não é hora de visitas, mas ela está insistindo disse que é urgente. (Enfermeira)  
Eu olhei na enfermeira e pensei: "Quem seria?"  
Como estava atendo a leitura do diário a Bulma não havia sentido seu ki mais agora eu senti só ela poderia ter um poder mais elevado que um humano normal, pois ela já havia lutado. Foi quando a enfermeira me tirou dos meus pensamentos.  
- Senhor Vegeta o que eu faço com a senhora lá na recepção? (Enfermeira)  
- Tudo bem eu vou recebê-la. Traga ela aqui. (Vegeta) 


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22: Uma Visita inesperada.**

Enquanto a enfermeira foi buscar a mulher de Kakaroto eu fiquei pensado: "Já tinha um ano que Bulma e eu estávamos ali naquela clinica e ela nunca havia ido lá visitá-la, por que só agora e com essa urgência toda. Foram poucas as vezes que Gohan e Videl, Pan, Goten, Kulilin e nº 18 tinham vindo aqui por medo de dizer algo a Bulma e ela ter que ser medicada as presas pela sua memória não se lembrar de nada. Tínhamos que deixá-la sempre calma e sem forçar sua memória foi recomendação do médico.  
Fiquei ali matinando foi quando Bulma me tirou dos meus pensamentos.  
- Senhor Vegeta o que ouve? Algum problema? O senhor vai continuar lendo a história pra mim?  
Quando eu ia responder Chichi entrou aos prantos e me abraçou. Eu me surpreendi e muito nunca tinha me dado bem com a mulher de Kakaroto. Não entendi por que ela esta ali assim tão desesperada. Ela disse:  
- Vegeta você é a única pessoa que pode me ajudar por que nem a... (Chichi)  
Nesse momento eu tapei a boca dela e afastei um pouco de mim e fiz um gesto com a cabeça que não dissesse seu nome ali.  
Ela entendeu e eu disse:  
- Vamos conversar lá no corredor é melhor Chichi. (Vegeta)  
Eu já ia abrir a porta quando Bulma disse me olhando com uma cara feia como se estivesse com ciúmes:  
- Senhor Vegeta essa senhora é sua esposa?  
Quando ia responder a mulher de Kakaroto respondeu primeiro.  
- Não sou esposa do senhor Vegeta e sim uma amiga de muitos anos de sua família, principalmente da esposa dele, meu nome é Chichi.  
- Muito prazer senhora Chichi eu me chamo Bulma.  
Chichi olhou para ela e não se conteve, pois era mais sentimentalista que tudo.  
- Senhora Bulma será que eu posso lhe abraçar? (Chichi)  
- Claro que sim. Eu nunca recebo visitas a não ser a do senhor Vegeta que passou a manhã e está até agora me fazendo companhia. (Bulma)  
Chichi a abraçou e olhos nos seus olhos azuis e quando ia se levantar Bulma disse:  
- Por que a senhora me pediu esse abraço e por que está chorando? (Bulma)  
- E que você lembra muito a minha amiga que me ajudou tanto. (Chichi)  
- Onde ela está agora? E a esposa do senhor Vegeta? (Bulma)  
- Ela foi embora e ninguém sabe noticias dela, nem onde ela está agora. Sim é a esposa do senhor Vegeta. (Chichi)  
Bulma espontaneamente deu outro abraço em Chichi e nesse momento eu vi uma pequena lagrima sair dos seus olhos tão azuis que nem o tempo pode apagar. Nesse momento eu percebi que a mulher de Kakaroto estava ajudando de alguma maneira a minha tentativa de fazê-la se lembrar e mais ainda meu coração encheu-se de esperança.  
- Eu sinto muito senhora Chichi pela sua amiga. Tomara que um dia ela volte. (Bulma)  
Chichi se levantou da cama deu um leve sorriso para ela e disse bem baixo sem ela ouvir apenas eu a ouvi.  
- Eu também espero que minha amiga volte a ser minha amiga Bulma de sempre. Obrigado por tudo Bulma. (Chichi)  
Saímos do quarto e fomos para fora sentamos em uns dos bancos que ficavam em frente à porta dos quartos.  
- Qual é ajuda que você quer mulher? (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta, eu quero ficar aqui nessa clinica perto de vocês. (Chichi)  
- O QUE? Por quê? (Vegeta espantado)  
- Gohan e Videl estão brigando muito por minha causa e todos estão achando que eu sou louca até o Goten está achando isso. Eu queria tanto que Bulma tivesse sua memória de volta ela ia acreditar em mim. (Chichi)  
- Por que eles estão achando isso mulher? (Vegeta)  
Eu disse de braços cruzados e de cara feia, como sempre eu mudei mais nunca diria a ninguém a não ser a Bulma para ela se lembrar de nós dois.  
- Porque eu fiz a burrice de contar pra todo mundo que o Goku vem ficar comigo algumas noites e cuidar de mim como você esta fazendo com a Bulma. (Chichi)  
Ela ficou um pouco rubra e me deixou um pouco envergonhado também.  
- Sei. Ai você quer ficar aqui nessa clinica e quer que eu pague? (Vegeta)  
- Você também deve ter achando que eu sou louca não é Vegeta. Se você não quiser não tem problema. (Chichi)  
- Como você é tola e ingênua mulher. Eu sinto o ki de Kakaroto por mais baixo que seja eu reconheceria o ki daquele verme de onde eu estivesse. (Vegeta)  
Eu dei um leve sorriso pra ela e ela ficou mais aliviada por eu sabia que era a mais pura verdade então eu perguntei:  
- E só isso que você queria e estava com aquele desespero todo. (Vegeta)  
- Sim Vegeta e sim.  
- Passe na recepção e peça um quarto, há e também peça à recepcionista que ligue para o Trunks e diga que eu lhe autorizei a ficar aqui. (Vegeta)  
Nesse momento nos levantamos para ela ir embora mais como à curiosidade dela era muita e Chichi tinha que perguntar:  
- Vegeta que caderno ou livro é esse que você está segurando com tanto apego. (Chichi)  
- Não é da sua conta. Vá, faça o que eu disse antes que eu mude de idéia. (vegeta)  
- Esse é o Vegeta que eu conheço. Obrigada Vegeta. (Chichi)  
Ela saiu sorrindo e eu voltei ao quarto da Bulma.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23: Fotos perdidas.**

Eu entrei no quarto e me sentei na cadeira que sempre ficava de frente pra ela. Abri novamente aquele diário já suado e surrado pelo tempo. Quando ouvi sua voz:  
- Senhor Vegeta, gostei muito de sua amiga. (Bulma)  
- A mulher de Kakaroto tinha mais amizade com minha esposa mais agora ela só tem a mim para ajudá-la. (Vegeta)  
- Senhor Vegeta o senhor é muito bondoso.  
Eu dei lhe um leve sorriso sentado na cadeira quando ia começar a ler o diário novamente, ela me chamou com sua voz doce e um pouco tremula:  
- Senhor Vegeta. (Bulma)  
- Sim Bulma. (Vegeta)  
- Essas fotos são do senhor? Ela me mostrou duas fotos que estavam em suas mãos.  
- Sim, são minhas.  
Eu respondi a ela e pensei comigo. "Mas como aquelas duas fotos foram parar ali justamente com Bulma? Pensei mais um pouco, então me lembrei. Há é mesmo foi quando fui tapar a boca de Chichi para ela não dizer o nome da Bulma o diário escapuliu e acabou caindo no chão. Eu peguei o diário tão rápido para Chichi não ver o que tinha, nem o que estava escrito nele ai as fotos devem ter ficado no chão mesmo."  
"Maldita hora que fui guardar essas fotos aqui, como sou idiota, me esqueci delas completamente. Espero que essas fotos não prejudiquem minhas tentativas de fazê-la lembrar de nossas vidas." Ou Talvez possa ajudar nas memórias de Bulma. Isso seria ótimo. "  
Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos pela sua vos mais uma vez.  
Bulma ainda era muito curiosa e teve o prazer de pegá-las e me perguntou olhando-me:  
- Senhor Vegeta quem é essa jovem mulher tão bela ao lado do senhor? (Disse Bulma me mostrando a foto com suas mãos um pouco tremulas).

Realmente sou um idiota, eu sabia que por mais que ela não se lembrasse ela podia me encher de perguntas sobre aquele diário e agora vai me encher de perguntas sobre as fotos, espero que não sejam tão impactantes que eu não possa responder. Maldita hora que coloquei essas fotos ali.  
Então lhe respondi:  
- Sim é minha esposa. Ela adorava fotos e essa foi a primeira foto que tiramos juntos na festa de seu aniversário quando levei ela pra passear pela primeira vez. Me lembro com se fosse hoje, ela toda feliz, me puxou e disse pra mim: Vem Vegeta tira uma foto comigo será uma recordação sua e um presente de aniversário seu pra mim. Eu fui com cara de poucos amigos, mais fui arrastado por ela. Nunca vou me esquecer aquele dia.  
Eu disse a ela expondo uma lembrança minha.  
- Ela é realmente linda. Deve morrer de ciúmes do senhor. Se eu tivesse um homem como o senhor não deixaria ele longe de mim nem um segundo. (Bulma)  
Corei assim que ela disse isso,realmente ela sempre foi muito ciumenta. Ela passou mais uma foto e disse:  
- Seus filhos não é?  
Ela me mostrou a foto dos dois quando ainda eram crianças e concordei com a cabeça, pude perceber que lagrimas brotavam de seus olhos,então ela me disse:  
- Adoraria ter uma família assim, deve ser muito bom estar ao lado de quem amamos. (Bulma)  
Eu choquei-me com essas palavras dela e suas lagrimas tão triste achando que não tinha uma família sendo que eu estava ali tão perto dela. Meu coração doeu fundo e minha vontade foi de levantar e me aproximar dela, abraçando-a com carinho mostrando que eu estava li ao seu lado já ia me levantando para lhe abraçar, mas me segurei como nunca, eu me segurei para não ir até lá, porque para ela eu era apenas um estranho fazendo-lhe companhia e contando uma historia que era minha e de minha esposa que pra ela também não passava de uma estranha junto com as pessoas envolvidas nela.  
Porém eu não conseguir vê-la chorando daquele jeito, levantei-me tirei um lenço que estava em um dos meus bolsos e ofereci a ela, para enxugar suas lagrimas e a mesma o pegou e disse com a voz ainda chorosa:  
- Que cavaleiro o senhor é, queria ter lhe encontrado antes de sua esposa, assim o tiraria dela.  
Ela não fazia idéia como aquelas palavras me machucavam, ela não se lembrava de mim, pelo visto havia a conquistado outra vez...  
Eu sorri levemente a ela e quando ela foi me devolver o lenço, estava escrito Bulma bordado de azul bem no cantinho do lenço. Foi quando ela percebeu, leu e me perguntou:  
- Senhor Vegeta por que meu nome está escrito no seu lenço? (Bulma disse me mostrando o lenço antes de me entregar o mesmo)  
Eu arregalei meus olhos para ela totalmente assustado, sem perceber lhe ofereci o lenço errado, era o outro que estava no outro bolso da minha calça. Nessa hora senti muita raiva de mim, eu poderia botar tudo a perder todo meu esforço até agora seria em vão. Aquele lenço ela me deu há muito tempo quando participei de um dos torneis de artes marciais e me feri ai ela me deu para limpar os meus ferimentos e acabei ficando com ele. Como fui tonto, idiota, burro era pra lhe der o meu lenço... Sem saber o que ia responder, perdido e apavorado, me veio uma idéia em minha mente então eu respondi:  
- Assim como você achou minhas fotos no chão eu também o achei no chão outro dia mais como não a conhecia Bulma, não sabia que era seu. Pronto acho que o lenço achou a sua dona. (Vegeta)  
Ela sorriu com esse comentário e me agradeceu por ter devolvido seu lenço.  
Nesse momento eu respirei aliviado com minha própria desculpa esfarrapada. Ela me devolveu as fotos e disse:  
- Senhor Vegeta, continue lendo, por favor. (Bulma)  
- Claro que sim. (Vegeta)


	24. Chapter 24

**Nota: **Esse capítulo foi baseado na fanific: A segunda vez da autora Silver Lady .org.

Gostei tanto da fic dela que quis fazer essa homenagem no diário da nossa paixão. Atenção não e copia.

**Capitulo 24: Bulma e suas engenhocas**

Sentado a cadeira abri mais uma vez o diário para ler a Bulma. Eu sorri levemente olhando para ela, bem dentro de seus olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos que me acalmaram todos esses anos pensando que o som de sua voz anteriormente me pareceu bem animado. Talvez eu estivesse errado, mais as lagrimas de Bulma ao abraçar Chichi, seus olhos brilhando ao ver as fotos, mesmo não sabendo que aquela era sua família, seu tom de voz estavam diferente e me faz sentir esperanças dela se lembrar de mim. Tinha que ser hoje sem falta. "Bulma você tem que se lembrar de mim. Nem que eu passe anos lendo para você. Você tem que se lembrar de mim." Fui tirado dos meus pensamentos por ela me chamando:

- Senhor Vegeta. (Bulma)

- Hã! A sim pode dizer Bulma. (Vegeta)

- Por que o senhor está me olhando tanto nos meus olhos?(Bulma)

Eu desviei o olhar do dela e fiquei vermelho feito um tomate novamente e pior fiquei apavorado novamente. Sem saber em como lhe dar a resposta. Tentando desviar a atenção dela eu disse.

- Vou ler o diário...

- Senhor Vegeta, por favor, só me responda o que eu perguntei. (Bulma)

Eu pensei comigo mesmo: "Ai que droga, mais uma mancada que eu dei não me bastava ter deixado as fotos no chão, de ter lhe oferecido o lenço errado e agora isso. Tenho que ser mais atento. Idiota, burro... Vegeta você vai acabar estragando tudo, droga. Ela me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Senhor Vegeta, não vai me responder. (Bulma)

- Há. Sim, vou sim. Seus olhos são azuis e eu gosto da cor azul. Desculpe-me por olhar tanto em seus olhos Bulma, mas azul é minha cor favorita. (Vegeta)

- Nossa, senhor Vegeta. Que bom que o senhor gosta. Obrigada pelo elogio. Realmente é um cavalheiro. Pena que o senhor já seja casado.

Respirei mais uma vez aliviado. Ela engoliu mais uma desculpa esfarrapada minha. Isso para mim era muito ruim, pois ela ainda não havia se lembrado, me deixando triste, porém cheio de esperanças.

Então me pus a ler novamente antes que botasse tudo a perder. 

Os meses foram passando, os anos foram passando e meu filho e filha iam crescendo cada dia. Trunks e Goten sempre estavam juntos. Já Kakaroto nunca mais o vimos, então depois de cinco anos resolvemos ir visitá-lo.  
Chegamos a sua casa e ele como sempre estava treinando. Kakaroto nos cumprimentou e se aproximou de onde eu e ela estávamos, fitou-a fixamente.  
- Por que você esta me olhando Goku? (Bulma)  
- É que você virou uma senhora de idade. Hahahaha. (Goku)  
- FIQUE QUIETO GOKU, AINDA QUE VOCÊ DUVIDE, EU APARENTO SER MAIS NOVA DO QUE EU SOU. EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE OS SAIYAJINS SÃO UNS MONSTROS QUE NUNCA ENVELHECEM. (Bulma)  
Ela realmente ficou ressentida com as palavras de Kakaroto, porém para amenizar o clima tenso ali naquele momento eu disse:  
- Nós descendemos de uma raça guerreira, nossa juventude e mais longa para podermos lutar e durar mais nas lutas. (Vegeta)  
- Pois da próxima vez, eu vou pedir a Shenlong que devolva a minha juventude. (Bulma)  
Eu vi o quanto ela ficou ressentida naquele momento, mais para mim, ela nunca deixou de ser jovem e bonita por mais que o tempo mostrasse em seu rosto.  
Ficamos ali conversando mais um pouco com Kakaroto sobre o torneio de artes marciais que haveria no outro dia e depois fomos para casa.  
No dia seguinte Kakaroto, Goten, Trunks e eu íamos participar do torneio de artes marciais e vimos que o pedido de Kakaroto ao velho Enmadaio se realizou Majin Buu reencarnou era o Uub e como sempre Kakaroto foi treinar ele.  
Os dias iam passando como sempre na nossa casa, eu sempre treinava na sala gravitacional e nunca a incomodava quando ela estava em seu laboratório mais ultimamente eu estava achando ela triste obcecada pela sua juventude, talvez ainda estivesse ressentida com o que Kakaroto disse sobre ela ser uma senhora de idade, afinal as mulheres terráqueas não gostavam de ficar velhas, ainda mais ela que era esposa de um sayajin que não envelheceria tão cedo em sua aparência, devia ser muito difícil pra ela. Eu também sentia um pouco de medo de ficar sozinho novamente sem ela, afinal os terráqueos eram tão vulneráveis a doenças que eu temia às vezes por ela.  
Eu sai da sala gravitacional sem fazer barulho para não perturbá-la, pois ela estava tão empenhada em uma nova geringonça que nem me viu sair da sala. Eu me aproximei dela, coloquei a mão em seu ombro, ia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo agora quando uma nuvem preta encobriu o laboratório inteiro ficamos ali tossindo e xingando por alguns minutos. Quando levei minha mão aos meus olhos que estavam ardendo da fumaça, senti uma coisa estranha e quando a fumaça desapareceu vi uma jovem de mais ou menos 16 anos parada a minha frente, a primeiro momento pensei que fosse Bra mais depois a reconheci pelo seu tom irônico, seu jeito vulgar, sua voz doce e delicada, porem também notei que eu estava mais jovem com 17 anos uma época que eu não gostaria de lembrar, fiz tanto esforço para esquecê-la.  
Fiquei furioso com ela tantos anos treinando, tantas lembranças que viram a tona que eu não queria de forma alguma retornar ao meu passado frio e sem amor. Ela me fitou com seus olhos azuis com certo medo de mim, pois eu parecia o Vegeta que havia chegado a terra para pegar as esferas do dragão e Kakaroto me derrotou. Eu me afastei respirei fundo e vi que aquele monstro mecânico que ela havia inventado era para torná-la jovem de novo.  
Ela realmente havia nos rejuvenescido e pior que eu fui incluído nessa experiência maluca dela. Eu tava morrendo de raiva e carrancudo naquele momento. Discutimos-nos de quem era a culpa ela disse:  
- A culpa e sua por ter me feito trocar os fios. (Bulma)  
- Minha culpa? Você está louca mulher? Você que inventa essas coisas ai e depois diz que a culpa e minha, apesar de algumas serem bem uteis pra mim. (Vegeta)  
Depois de ficarmos ali discutindo e brigando por causa da invenção dela, eu parei e a observei imaginando: "Ela quando era uma piralha que ficava zanzando pelo mundo inteiro com Kakaroto, ia ser divertido me aventurar ali com ela, pois estava novamente piralha.  
Puxei-a para perto de mim e a beijei com muito desejo e amor. Tudo foi acontecendo devagar da maneira que ela me ensinou e fazia tudo tornar mais divertido, bom eu poder-me-ia agüentar mais um pouco com aquela idade de 17 anos. Eu a fiz minha mais uma vez mulher e dessa vez foi real porque ela havia me dito que voltou a ser virgem. Ela sempre foi minha mais agora era mais minha do que nunca.  
Adormecemos ali no chão mesmo e quando acordamos estávamos no nosso normal, ainda bem que voltamos a ter nossa idade. Eu a convenci da minha maneira que ela era melhor como ela estava do que como uma piralha.  
Porém nunca me esqueci daquele dia foi muito especial para mim, ter ela em meus braços como uma moça pura sem ser tocada por aquele verme fracote do ex-namorado dela.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25: Confusão**

Terminei o capítulo, eu ia virar a pagina quando senti um ki aparecendo bem ao meu lado. Reconheceria aquele ki por mais baixo que tivesse, era de Kakaroto. Olhei para o lado lá estava ele parado e disse:  
- Ei Vegeta por que você é a Bulma estão aqui? (Goku)  
Eu o olhei com a cara de poucos amigos a ele e fechei o diário rapidamente para que ele não percebesse o que eu estava lendo. Pelo jeito ele ia botar a perder tudo que eu fiz até agora. Então eu disse:  
- Kakaroto não faça perguntas tolas. È melhor conversamos lá fora. (Vegeta)  
Kakaroto me olhou com a cara de tonto sem entender nada.  
Então a voz de Bulma se manifestou em meio o quarto.  
- Ei senhor de onde me conhece? È um parente meu por acaso? (Bulma disse já um pouco nervosa)  
Kakaroto se aproximou dela um pouco e a deixou um pouco mais assustada e disse:  
- Bulma, não se lembra de mim. Sou eu, o Goku.  
Quando Kakaroto disse isso, eu estava tentando manter a pouca paciência que me restava e ele ainda deixando ela nervosa. Para tentar desviar a atenção dele eu disse:  
- Kakaroto o que quer aqui verme? Você não tinha ido com Shenlong? (Vegeta)  
- Sim. Eu estou no planeta divino, onde os deuses ficam, mas resolvi ver minha amiga de tanto tempo, não é Bulma? (Goku)  
Ela o olhou muito nervosa, sem entender nada do que Kakaroto dizia e disse:  
- Eu não o conheço senhor Kakaroto Goku, eu não tenho amigos, eu fico aqui sozinha. A única coisa que sei e que meu nome é Bulma e que o senhor Vegeta está me fazendo companhia hoje.  
- Como assim não me conhece? A gente se conhece desde os seus dezesseis anos. Alias você está cada dia mais velha. Hahahahahaha. (Goku)  
- Kakaroto cale-se ou eu mesmo faço essa sua boca enorme se calar. (Eu disse irritado com a frase de Kakaroto)

Eu não agüentei, eu ia voar no pescoço dele ali mesmo, já estava acumulando meu ki de tanta raiva quando a ouvi gritando pedindo para que nós saíssemos do seu quarto, que não conhecia ninguém com o nome de Goku. Ela ficou muito nervosa. Eu vi uma enfermeira entrar correndo e aplicar um sedativo nela pondo-a pra dormir. Nesse momento me transformei em super sayajin de tanta raiva de Kakaroto, fiquei totalmente diferente daí entraram varias enfermeiras junto tentando me acalmar mais era impossível, eu ai chamá-lo para acabar com aquele verme. Por que ele foi aparecer ali justo agora e estragar tudo. Todo o esforço que eu tive tentando deixá-la calma e serena, tentando fazê-la lembrar de mim. O quanto eu estava sofrendo por isso. Eu fui com tudo em cima do Kakaroto ali mesmo quando senti uma pequena dor, e adormeci quase no mesmo estante.  
Fui abrindo meus olhos e vi que estava em meu quarto, minha cabeça pesava um pouco. Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho pensando: Tudo está perdido por hoje. Todo meu esforço foi em vão. O que me entristece é que hoje nem vou poder voltar ao quarto dela. Respirei fundo sai do banho. Vesti outra roupa, uma camisa de seda social com uma calça social. Sentei-me a beira da cama quando me lembrei do diário com a confusão toda deve ter ficado no quarto dela e se sumisse... Deu-me tanto trabalho escrever em linhas tudo que eu sentia, nunca fui bom com palavras, nem gesto... Eu estava morrendo de ódio do Kakaroto, nunca ia perdoá-lo por esse dia. Foi que olhei em cima a escrivaninha e vi o diário aberto em uma das paginas que eu havia escrito que se Kakaroto não tivesse ido embora com as esferas do dragão eu ia desejar que ele trouxesse a memória dela de volta.  
Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama, ainda um pouco zonzo e muito triste estava tudo perdido meu dia de hoje.  
Quando fui tirado de meus pensamentos com batidas na porta. Pedi para entrar. Era uma das enfermeiras da clinica.  
- Senhor Vegeta, está mais calmo? (Suze)  
Eu a olhei com certo pesar, pois ela estava me olhando com medo, eu sentia o cheiro de medo, eu sabia que tinha me excedido mais aquela frase do Kakaroto foi demais para mim.  
- Sim estou. Desculpe por ter assustado vocês. Mais pode me dizer o que ouve? (eu disse me desculpando, coisa difícil de acontecer, mas me desculpei pelo ocorrido).  
- O senhor ficou estranho com aquele moço Goku. Seus cabelos mudaram de cor e seus olhos também. Ficamos com medo pela senhora Bulma e tivemos que sedá-lo também mais com uma dose muito maior. Seu amigo disse que o senhor não ia demorar a acordar mesmo com aquela doze tão alta. Ele disse que em meia hora o senhor já estaria acordado. Senhor Vegeta por que o senhor ficou daquele jeito? Desculpe pela intromissão. (Suze enfermeira)  
- Era só um truque que eu aprendi a fazer. Mais Goku forçou a memória da Bulma e ainda por cima a chamou de velha por isso me irritei, mais acho que acabei foi piorando as coisas para Bulma. Meu temperamento ainda é forte. (Vegeta)

Eu não podia dizer a Suze que eu era um extraterrestre mais especificamente um sayajin. Até que aquela frase do idiota do mister Satã me valeu. A enfermeira continuou:  
- Senhor Vegeta seu amigo deixou-lhe está essa carta. Pediu que eu a entregasse pessoalmente. (Disse Suze, me entregando o papel).  
- Obrigado e me desculpe mais uma vez por tudo. (Vegeta)  
- Tudo bem senhor Vegeta. O senhor é sempre tão calmo que nós nos assustamos um pouco com seu temperamento. Bom eu tenho que ir agora. (Suze disse se levantando)  
- Espere. Diga-me Suze, poderei voltar ao quarto de Bulma hoje ainda ou terei que esperar até amanha. (Vegeta)  
- Claro que pode voltar hoje ainda, aliás, com a dose que lhe demos ela já deve estar acordando nesse momento. Agora tenho que ir cuidar dos meus pacientes. (Enfermeira Suze).  
- Obrigado Suze e até mais. (Vegeta)  
- Por nada senhor Vegeta. (Disse ela saindo)


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26: A carta de Goku.**

Eu estava satisfeito por poder voltar ao quarto de Bulma ainda hoje. Eram quatro horas da tarde daria tempo de começar tudo de novo, pelo menos daria tempo de começar a ler o diário de novo mais antes vou ver o que Kakaroto escreveu aqui nesse papel. Aquele verme me paga por isso. Há um dia ele me paga.  
Eu desdobrei o papel e comecei a ler a carta que Kakaroto escreveu.  
"Vegeta me desculpe pelos transtornos que lhe causei. Eu não sabia da doença de minha quase irmã Bulma. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto dela. Por isso que você não estava em sua casa com ela, não é mesmo?  
" Eu estou realmente orgulhoso Vegeta, pelo quanto você esta sendo carinhoso e cuidadoso com minha amiga do peito, mas infelizmente só vim saber de sua doença pelas enfermeiras porque a Chichi não me disse nada sobre isso. Também não tivemos muito tempo de conversar. Não posso deixar que muitos me vejam e muito menos demorar mais que meia hora na Terra é um sacrifício ruim que tive que fazer. Fiquei sabendo de tudo porque as enfermeiras me disseram o quanto você está se esforçando para Bulma se lembrar de você, do Trunks, da Bra e de todos nós. Parabéns príncipe enfim você me superou você não concorda príncipe dos sayajins?  
Eu parei de ler um pouco a carta e dei um sorriso de felicidade Kakaroto dizendo que eu o superei, ele e ainda me chamou de príncipe dos sayajins, eu acabava de perdoá-lo. Prossegui a leitura da carta.  
"Vegeta eu fui um pouco indiscreto ao ver e ler o seu caderno. Esse que você fechou com tanta pressa ao me ver no mesmo quarto junto com você e a Bulma, esse que você chama de diário. Eu sei o quanto foi difícil para você expressar esses; como é que você diz mesmo: {Sentimentalismo idiota}."  
"Bom eu o li e vi o quanto o seu desejo era grande de ter Bulma de volta. Eu pensei muito e vou te dizer uma coisa Vegeta as esferas do dragão adentraram em meu corpo, porém ganhei só algumas habilidade especiais e fiquei mais forte.

Parei de ler novamente e disse:

- Idiota verme de terceira classe, então por que leu o que não devia verme, se não podia ajudar. Prossegui a leitura.  
"Porém Vegeta vá ao quarto de Bulma tem uma surpresa pra você te esperando lá. Amigão boa sorte, eu espero que ela volte a ser a Bulma de antes.  
Abraços de seu amigo terceira classe. Kakaroto mais conhecido como Goku.

Acabei de ler a carta de Kakaroto e fui para o quarto de Bulma o mais rápido que pude com o diário na mão. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27: Possuído por Baby**.

Cheguei ao quarto dela e bati a porta.  
- Pode entrar. (Bulma disse já calma como estava anteriormente)  
Bulma me recebeu com um sorriso no rosto e disse:  
- Vejo que voltou senhor Vegeta. Seu amigo esteve aqui e me pediu desculpas por tudo. Ele disse que me confundiu com a sua esposa. Ele é uma pessoa muito bondosa. (Bulma)  
Eu percebi que Kakaroto fez ela se lembrar de mim no dia de hoje memórias recentes. Fiquei muito feliz por isso, foi uma surpresa e tanto por parte dele. Não sei o que Kakaroto fez mais eu agradeci em pensamento: "obrigado Kakaroto".  
- Eu sei como é Kakaroto, sempre bondoso. (Vegeta)  
- O seu amigo disse que o senhor se sentiu mal e teve que ir para o seu quarto. Está melhor senhor Vegeta ? Vai continuar a ler para mim? (Bulma)  
- Claro que sim. (Vegeta)  
Mais antes de começar a ler, eu percebi que Kakaroto deixou as lembranças boas que ela obteve até agora, como ele fez isso eu não faço a mínima idéia, porém eu agradeci Kakaroto mais uma vez.  
Sentei-me a cadeira e pus-me a ler novamente aquele diário a ela e agora de onde havia parado sem precisar começar tudo novamente.

Depois daquele dia maluco e muito especial ela se conformou com sua idade e saberia que eu jamais a trocaria por uma piralha terráquea qualquer, ela era única naquele planeta e não haveria ninguém que ocupasse seu lugar.  
Kakaroto voltou de seu treino com Uub, porém nanico. Ela quem fez a nave espacial para ele viajar junto com Trunks e Pan, pelo universo atrás das esferas do dragão com estrelas negras após Pilafe ter feito o pedido para Kakaroto voltar a ser criança. Enquanto Kakaroto viajava no espaço, eu havia deixado um bigodinho ridículo em meu rosto estava parecendo um velho, quando minha filha disse:  
- Papai esse bigode está ridículo. (Bra)  
Isso foi a gota d' água, ai eu resolvi tirar o bigode. E quando passei pela sala estavam Chichi e ela, então ela me observou:  
- Vegeta como você está bonito, tirou o bigode. Ficou muito melhor. (Bulma)  
Eu sai mais vermelho que um pimentão da sala e ouvi-a contando a historia a Chichi fiquei com muita raiva das duas e mais envergonhado ainda.  
Logo em seguida Bra me chamou para ir ao shopping com ela. Eu fui totalmente emburrado e mal humorado mais não ia deixar a minha princesinha por ai solta.  
Quando estávamos voltando encontramos Gohan possuído por um Tsufurujyn. Eu demorei um pouco para reconhecer. Começamos a lutar, porém eu fui possuído por ele.  
Baby usando meu corpo se apossou de todos colocando larvas dentro de cada um, para que todos o seguissem até um planeta que ele pediu as esferas do dragão de estrelas negras que Kakaroto teve tanto trabalho para junta-las. Ela esteve ao meu lado apesar de estar com a larva de Baby em seu corpo. Mesmo assim ela esteve ao meu lado e inventou uma maquina de raios gluts, para que eu me tornasse um macaco gigante, para lutar com Kakaroto que já estava transformado em super sayajin quatro.  
Nós lutamos e Kakaroto foi bem inteligente em cortar minha calda fazendo meu corpo voltar ao normal e aquele parasita não pode ficar mais dentro de mim, ou melhor, do meu corpo. Kakaroto me salva mais uma vez, como sempre... Agora eu percebo que ele sempre fora meu amigo e não meu rival.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28: A terra continua em perigo**.

Depois de toda a historia com o Baby a terra explodiu e tivemos que pedir as esferas do dragão de Nameke para trazer nosso planeta de volta, pois tínhamos ido ficar no planeta que Baby queria fazer para ele.  
Bom a terra viveu em paz por pouco tempo. Depois de Baby veio os malucos que inventaram os bonecos de sucata unindo dois mundos e fazendo com que o numero dezessete deste mundo se fundisse ao numero dezessete do outro mundo e mais uma vez eu vi Kakaroto vencer.  
Juntamos as esferas do dragão da terra, para fazer com que as pessoas que aquela malditas sucata matou voltasse a vida, porém saiu um dragão malignos dividindo-se em sete dragões malignos e poderiam destruir a terra e o universo também e com todo animo Kakaroto foi atrás deles.  
Eu estava saindo da sala gravitacional, já havia uns dias que Kakaroto estava lutando com os dragões malvados que saíram das esferas. Ela me chamou e disse:  
- Olha vegeta essa imagem aqui. (Bulma)  
Era uma imagem de Kakaroto se transformando em macaco gigante de pelos dourados e com ajuda de Pan se transformou em super sayajin quatro.  
Ela me explicou como corrido, então eu perguntei.  
- Então por que eu não me transformei em super sayajin quatro quando estava possuído por Baby.  
- Porque as células de Baby te atrapalharam na evolução e por falta de treinamento como diria Goku, mas agora você já treinou muito e pode completar a etapa, eu já estou com a maquina de raios guts quase pronta, ai você pode ir ajudar o Goku. (Bulma)  
- Isso será ótimo. Espere por mim Kakaroto. (Vegeta)  
- Vejo que os saiyjin gostam mesmo de lutas. Mas eu só tenho que concordar já que sou casada com o príncipe dos saiyajins. (Bulma)  
Quando ela disse isso eu fiquei mais vermelho que um morango de tanta vergonha. Ela gostava de me deixar sem jeito e como gostava de me deixar assim.  
Ela e eu fomos a onde Kakaroto estava em batalha só com um dos dragões, o dragão de uma estrela que havia possuído as outras esferas e tornado muito poderoso.  
Chegamos lá ela direcionou os raios gluts para mim e logo eu me transformei em macaco gigantesco, me passando para a forma de super sayajin quatro, para lutar ao lado de Kakaroto mais uma vez.  
Enquanto lutávamos Chichi e ela ficaram ali discutindo qual de nos dois tinha ficado mais bonito como super sayajin quatro. Mulheres ainda mais terráqueas, nunca se entendiam ou pudesse entendê-las.  
Kakaroto e eu fizemos a fusão nos transformamos em Gogeta para tentar destruir o monstro, mas entramos foi em uma tremenda enrascada porque a fusão se desfez em 10 minutos e não em trinta. Ficamos tentando fazer a fusão e Kakaroto voltou a ser um pirralho novamente. Tivemos muitos problemas com o tal Li-shenlong de uma estrela, mais Kakaroto o derrotou com a genkedama.  
Kakaroto foi embora com aquele dragão deixando-nos com muita saudade de seu jeito de ser.  
Votamos todos para nossas casas, cada um a sua função, Trunks presidente da corporação capsula, ela como dona mais, nunca mais, pois os pés na empresa só se muito necessário e Bra fazendo curso superior em moda.  
Eu estava ali com eles novamente numa terra cheia de paz e tranqüilidade como sempre. Chichi não saia lá de casa. Goten é vice-gerente da corporação capsula, já que Gohan trabalhava de pesquisador e Pan também não saia de perto da Bra.  
Estava todos felizes, eu há amava cada dia mais e ainda a amo. Ela ainda fazia aquelas geringonças mecânicas, era o que ela mais gostava de fazer.  
Tudo ia bem o namoro de Trunks com Maron, seu casamento depois de dois anos de namoro e três anos de casado veio nossos netos gêmeos Lia e Luan. Lindos e inquietos como todo meio sayajin que nascia ali em meio aquela grande família brifes, son e demais.  
Ela estava tão alegre com as crianças, cuidava como se fosse seus filhos. Nós dois sempre nos amávamos nas noites quentes e frias, como se fosse à primeira noite que eu estive com ela naquele passeio que nós fizemos, para eu animá-la.  
Nunca pensei que os terráqueos fossem tão frágeis em sua velhice, nunca pensei que ela pudesse adoecer. O único medo que eu tinha era de ficar sozinho novamente, sem ela porque eu sabia que os humanos morreriam um dia.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29: O Esquecimento.**

O tempo foi se passando e com esse mesmo tempo, ela foi se esquecendo no começo de pequenas coisas como onde estava seu batom, seu perfume e aos poucos foi aumentando, ela se esquecia de onde tinha colocado suas ferramentas, de como terminar os seus projetos, foi até que começamos a perceber que havia algo errado com ela. Então Trunks chamou o médico da família para vê-la.  
O medico fez vários exames ali em casa mesmo e depois tivemos que levá-la para o hospital para mais exames. Nunca pensei que precisaria de tantos exames assim. Ela quando estava grávida só fazia exames de rotina mais nunca aquele tanto, eu pensei que era algo grave que poderia levá-la a morte mais foi pior, era mal de alzaime e o medico disse que poderia levá-la ao esquecimento total, mesmo com o uso dos remédios. Voltamos para a casa Trunks ela e eu.  
Quando recebi a noticia de ela tinha uma doença que eu nunca ouvi falar em todo esse tempo que estive aqui nesse planeta, poderia fazê-la se esquecer de tudo tanto bom quanto ruim que aconteceu entre nós, me fez sentir incapaz, pois a única coisa a fazer era ela tomar os remédios, porém o medo morava em meu coração, o medo dela ir embora sem se lembra de mim novamente, só eu me lembraria dela. Eu tentava não demonstrar pra ninguém mais neste momento percebi o quanto ela era importante para mim e o que eu mais temia aconteceu.  
Era uma manha de sábado dia 20 de fevereiro, uma data que nunca mais vai sair da minha mente. Eu acordei por volta das dez da manha, no sábado eu sempre lhe fazia companhia na cama até mais tarde, porque ela sempre gostou de acordar mais tarde. Eu a olhei dormindo como um anjo eu passei minha mão em seu rosto, repousei meus lábios nos seus querendo ver aquele sorriso lindo junto com aqueles olhos azuis, eram as primeiras coisas que eu gostava de ver logo de manha. Ela acordou e me olhou como se não me reconhecesse mais, ela começou a gritar e a perguntar quem eu era. Por que eu estava ali junto com ela. Que casa era aquela. Chamando-me de tarado. Eu vi o medo em seus olhos e senti o cheiro do medo que a muitos e muitos anos eu não sentia. Foi o pior dia de toda a minha vida, vê-la ali gritando daquele jeito e me estranhando como seu eu fosse um estranho pra ela.  
Trunks, Bra, Maron e ate meus netos estavam ali naquele quarto tentando acalmá-la. Eu não suportei vê-la ali assim, uma lagrima saio em meus olhos e eu sai pela porta de vidro da sacada escutando Bra me gritar e senti o ki dê-la quase vindo atrás de mim quando ouvi Trunks dizer -Não vá Bra deixo-o ir.  
Eu havia chorado poucas vezes em toda a minha vida, eu voei chorando e pousei naquela montanha que dava pra ver a cidade do Oeste inteirinha, onde eu a levei pela primeira vez e fiquei com ela pela primeira vez. Nunca pensei que eu um príncipe dos sayajins fosse amar alguém daquele jeito que eu a amava e desejava aquela terráquea. Passava se um filme na minha cabeça e tudo que eu queria e que ela se lembrasse novamente de tudo que passamos e de tudo que ela havia feito por mim. Fiquei ali horas e horas. Não queria demonstrar minha fraqueza para minha família.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30: Seguindo-te.**

Depois de horas sozinho ali olhando essa cidade que eu moro já há tantos anos, eu resolvi voltar para casa.  
Cheguei a minha casa e procurei por ela por toda casa e não a encontrei. Quando desci novamente as escadas Trunks estava chegando a casa, então eu disse:  
- Onde esta sua mãe Trunks? (Vegeta)  
- Papai eu lamento, mais tivemos que colocar a mãe em uma clinica. Foi à única maneira que o medico achou. Ela não poderia viver aqui com a gente sem se lembrar de nada. O senhor viu como foi. (Trunks)  
- VOCÊ TEVE CORAJE TRUNKS. VOCÊ TEVE CORAJE DE COLOCAR A SUA MÃE EM UMA CLINICA COMO SE FOSSE LOUCA. (Vegeta)  
- Papai foram ordens médica, o que eu podia fazer? (Trunks)  
- Você é um filho ingrato, Trunks. Pra onde a levou?  
- Papai não fale assim, eu só fiz o que é melhor pra mamãe. É uma clinica chamada Reviver e uma das melhores clinica da Capital do Oeste.  
- Ótimo quero ir pra lá agora. (Vegeta)  
- Papai mais o médico disseram que a mamãe só vai poder receber visitas amanhã, por que ela está sedada. (Trunks)  
- Eu não vou pra visitas Trunks, me leve agora. (Vegeta)  
- O QUE? O senhor que ficar na mesma clinica que a mamãe. Mais pai eu... (Trunks)  
Eu o interrompe e disse.  
- Eu quero e faça o que mandei e sem perguntas. (Vegeta)  
- Está bem, só que a Bra não vai gostar disso. (Trunks)  
- Eu me entendo com a Bra depois. (Vegeta)  
Trunks arrumou tudo e me levou a clinica no mesmo dia, apesar de que só poderia vê-la no outro dia. Pedi o quarto mais próximo do dela possível. Bra depois foi a clinica protestar, mas ela sabia bem que quando eu tomava uma decisão, não tinha ninguém que mudava a minha idéia.  
Entrei por meu quarto e fiquei pensando: "como seria a minha vida de agora para frente?" "Como eu faria para trazê-la de volta?" Eu o príncipe dos sayajins lutando por uma pessoa, em outra época seria difícil de acreditar.  
Minha vida não tinha sentido algum sem ela. Ver Bra e Trunks chorando por ela e por mim que não estávamos mais naquela mansão junto com eles, isso me destruía por dentro. Pior ainda era mentir para meus netos toda manhã nas visitas deles junto com meus filhos, eles queriam saber onde ela estava e eu continuava a mentir pra eles. Eu não tinha coragem de dizer o que tinha acontecido. Certa tarde quando voltava de seu quarto de uma visita que eu fiz a ela, eu tive uma idéia de escrever um diário contando tudo que vivi com ela. Pedi uma das enfermeiras que me trouxesse um caderno com muitas folhas, um lápis ou uma caneta e fiquei quase a noite toda escrevendo esse pequeno diário. Eu um príncipe dos saiyajins colocando em um papel minhas memórias, mais era o que eu mais queria fazer-la se recordar de mim. Eu iria até seu quarto todos os dias insistentemente ler pra ela até que se lembrasse de mim e de nossa família, pois eu não ia deixar que o destino a tirasse de mim. Ela se lembraria de mim e eu poderia dizer que a amava mais que a minha vida, fui um verme, minha vida toda, nunca tive coragem de dizer isso a ela e agora só posso expressar dessa forma, através de um diário.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31:Te amo...Bulma**

Tudo que eu queria era dizer a ela o quanto eu a amava. O quanto eu estava agradecido por ela ter feito tanto por mim, o quanto ela me amou e eu nunca pude dizer e só percebi depois que não pude mais dormir ao seu lado, nem sentir seu cheiro, seus lábios e sua pele roçando na minha. Tudo que eu queria é que ela voltasse pra mim por apenas 10 minutos que fosse para eu dizer três palavrinhas que nunca pude dizer por causa do meu orgulho.  
Eu te amo, eu te amo... Bulma.  
Uma lagrima escorreu em meu rosto e assim fechei o diário. Nesse momento não consegui olhar pra ela, pois eu como sempre eu estava sem coragem quando a ouvi se levantar e caminhar em minha direção e disse caminhando:  
- O senhor todo ano se esquecia das datas especiais como o aniversário dela, o dia do primeiro beijo entre outras, nunca foi muito apegado a datas assim como Goku. A sua sorte é que sua sogra sempre o lembrava na ultima hora. Ele ficava morrendo de raiva da sogra, mais sempre dava um jeitinho de mostrar a ela um lugar perfeito só para os dois, depois ele sempre dizia que nunca mais ia bancar o idiota com sentimentalismos bobos e inúteis. Mamãe me contou isso uma vez. (Bulma)

Nesse momento eu gelei e não me contive, minhas lagrimas escorreram desesperadamente dos meus olhos. Eu só pensava que eu poderia estar sonhando. Sim era um sonho, só podia ser. Quando senti sua respiração perto, ela colocou a mão em meu queixo e ergueu meu rosto e me beijou, sentimos o gosto salgado de nossas lagrimas juntos, ela me envolveu em seus braços sentando-se em meu colo como às vezes ela fazia antigamente. Ficamos ali alguns segundos nos beijando ternamente. Paramos e eu disse a ela emocionado e feliz ao mesmo tempo:  
- Você se lembrou de mim Bulma? (Vegeta)  
- Vegeta, eu nunca te esqueci, você sempre esteve no meu coração, porque eu sempre te amei. Por isso você sempre esteve presente em minha vida. Eu te amo Vegeta e muito obrigado por tudo que fez.  
Bulma me disse isso me abraçando forte. Eu ainda estava um pouco perdido, pasmo e pensativo: Ela estava me agradecendo pelo que? Eu havia ouvido direito, ela havia se lembrado que sua mãe sempre me lembrava do nosso aniversário de casamento e de outras datas especiais. Ela se afastou e disse olhando em meus olhos:  
- Sabia que eu o amo muito. É percebo agora como é grande o amor que você sente por mim e fico muito feliz por saber que apesar de tudo que aconteceu comigo você se manteve do meu lado isso prova tudo.  
- Então, você realmente se lembrou?  
Eu disse a ela ainda achando que era um sonho.  
- Claro que sim Veggie no instante em que você disse que me amava e que deixou seu orgulho de lado para escrever em um caderno a suas memórias para trazer a minhas de volta. Eu me lembrei de cada instante que estive ao seu lado.  
Eu aproximei novamente de seus lábios e a beijei calmamente sentindo o gosto doce de sua boca. Senti as lagrimas escorrerem em meu rosto novamente, eu estava imensamente feliz. Eu a tinha de volta e tinha certeza que ela nunca mais ia esquecer-se do grande amor que eu sentia por ela outra vez.

Fim.


End file.
